Creatures Of The Dark
by LittleMissFanGirl14
Summary: Tori Vega's life was going great- that is, until she discovers she is an alpha werewolf and destined to be the new leader of her family's pack. Tori is suddenly thrown into a world of monsters she thought to be myths as she struggles with her new life and her attraction to a certain scissor-loving bloodsucker. Jori, Brina, and Puckettine AU.
1. Transformation

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me,_

 _Darling, it is no joke, this is lycanthropy._

 _Moon's awake now, with eyes wide open_

 _My body is craving, so feed the hungry_

 _I've been devoting myself to you_

 _Monday to Monday_

 _And Friday to Friday_

 _Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it_

 _Starting to feel just a little abused_

 _Like a coffee machine in an office (aaa)_

 _So I'm gonna go somewhere closer_

 _To get me a lover and tell you about it_

 _There's a she wolf in the closet,_

 _Open up and set it free_

 _There's a she wolf in the closet,_

 _Let it out so it can breathe_

 **Shakira- She Wolf**

* * *

 **Tori's POV:**

I took a whiff of the fresh air. I could smell the scent of spaghetti tacos wafting from Festus's truck. I smiled, knowing what was in store for me during lunch.

Right now I was sitting in Sikowitz's class. At the moment he was sipping the milk out of a coconut and telling a story I wasn't really paying attention to. Instead I was much more aware of all the noise going on around me. I could hear noises coming from the hallways, bleeding through the closed doors. The sounds of slamming lockers, whispered words of affection, and the excited giggles of both male and female students alike reached my ears. I couldn't make out all of the words, but I could hear many things clearly. Was my hearing somehow improving? There is no possible way I should be able to hear all of this.

"Drive-by acting exercize!" Sikowitz cried, dragging me out of my thoughts. "You're all stereotypical Jewish mothers, go!"

"Oh that's just delightful darling." Andre drawled. "Did you know Adam got a ushanka for his bar mitzvah?"

"Ya know, you're brother was a lawyer." Beck piped up. "You could be one too, honey."

"Oh sweetheart, why are you with that useless man?" I said. "I wanted you to marry a nice Jewish man so you could give me at least five Jewish grandchildren!"

The room was filled with the students chattering in the particular accents and the bell rang after a few minutes. I swiftly scooped up my bag, and dashed out the door to the entrance leading outside.

"Jesus, Tori, slow down!" I heard Andre yell behind me. I came to an abrupt halt and whipped my head around. My friend jogged up to meet me at the door.

"Christ, Tori, when did you get so fast?" Andre chuckled. "Have you been running track?"

"No." I replied. "I don't know what's going on honestly. I just got a lot faster. And hungrier." I rubbed my tummy. "I eat like twice as much as I usually do."

"Well let's get going chica, I think Festus has got spaghetti tacos ready today."

Later, Andre and I sat at our usual table. Our other friends were there, waiting for us. Of course, Andre had to run after me when I took of for the food truck, but luckily I saved him a spot in line, so he didn't have to wait long.

"Hi guys." Beck greeted us as usual.

"Hey Beck." I greeted him back. "How's it going?"

"I'm great." Cat chirped. "My brother isn't though. They put him in that strange white jacket again."

"That's... nice." I said hesitantly.

"I'm meeting some Northridge girls tonight." Rex bragged.

"What do you see in those girls, Rex?" Robbie asked the dummy. "They're completely unlikeable."

"Oh like the red head over there you like?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat screamed.

"You know what it means." Rex told her.

"Control your puppet before I toss it in a wood chipper." Jade growled at Robbie."

"Hey, don't call him a puppet!" Robbie snapped.

"Everyone stop!" Andre intervened. "This is stupid."

"That's what I mean, Cat, stupid!" Rex said to the red head.

"You're so mean!" Cat cried.

"Everyone fucking shut up!" I found myself screaming. "I am not in the mood for all of you to bicker over stupid trivial crap!" I felt a sort-of growl rise from the back of my throat, and my teeth were bared in a way that would resemble a dog's.

"Tori, your eyes look funny." Cat giggled.

"What do you mean?" I questioned her, confused.

"Your eyes, are uh, yellow." Beck told me.

I stood up from the table. "Excuse me." I mumbled, grabbing my bag and bolting away.

"What's crawled up her ass and died?" I heard Jade ask in a snarky manner as a I scrambled away.

I made my way inside the school and ran into the girl's bathroom. Luckily it was empty.

I glanced in the mirror and did a double take. My normally dark brown eyes were yellow, and I thought I could see my canines getting sharper.

I blinked, and suddenly my eyes and teeth were back to normal. I stared at my reflection for a few minutes before my phone vibrated, causing me to jump in surprise.

I yanked my phone out of my pocket, and saw I had a text from my sister, Trina.

 _ **Hey could you meet me at my car after school? I need to talk to you about something very important.**_

I sighed and sent a quick reply back, agreeing to meet her later. Right now, I needed to get back to my friends.

After school, I walked to the parking lot, and found Trina standing by her car, looking nervous.

"Hey Trina." I said to her. "What's up?"

"Mom wants me to drive you home." Trina told me. I could practically feel the tension oozing out of her body.

"Okay." I said slowly. I hopped into the passenger seat of the car, and Trina went to the driver's seat.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, buckling my seat belt.

"No." Trina shook her head.

"Well what is it?"

"I'm sorry, Tori."

"Sorry for wh-"

I was cut off as Trina pulled out a needle from her boot and plunged it into my neck. In seconds, I could feel my body shut down and the world went dark.

* * *

 **Trina's POV:**

I sped home as quickly as I could. I tried to avoid getting pulled over and risking giving myself away. I had to get home. Fast.

When I did, I tossed Tori's body over my shoulder, and entered my house. Mom and Dad were sitting on the couch, and they jumped to their feet when I came barrelling in.

"Is she unconscience?" Dad asked.

"Yeah." I told him. "I feel bad for doing it."

"It's okay, honey, it's for her own good." Mom soothed me as Dad took Tori and began to carry her outside. "When she wakes up, we'll explain everything to her."

We followed Dad outside and we came to a large forest. _Our_ forest. We walked through it until we reached a large cabin.

I breathed heavily as we stepped inside. Soon it would be Tori's time to shine.

* * *

 **Tori's POV:**

"Tori... Tori, can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes, seeing the world blurry, but only a split second later, my eyes sharpened, and I found myself in a large metal cell.

"Tori, baby, are you alright?" Mom asked me. Her, Dad, and Trina were sitting in front of me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in our special cabin, sweetie." Dad told me.

"Why?" I asked. I stood up and was suddenly aware of something around my wrists and ankles. I looked down. Both my wrists and ankles were shackled in heavy iron chains.

"Why am I chained up?" I squeaked, becoming panicked.

"Tori... there's something you must know." Trina said.

"What?"

"You're a werewolf. We all are."

I blinked in disbelief. "You're kidding right?"

"No, we're not." Dad told me. "Your mother and I are both alpha werewolves, and so is your sister."

"But werewolves aren't real!" I exclaimed. "You guys are trying to pull one over on me."

"This isn't a joke." Mom stated. "Tonight is your first transformation. We could detect it was based on your scent. You smell like an unchanged alpha werewolf. Only other werewolves can smell that."

"No! You're lying! This isn't happening!" I shrieked.

"Tori, remember when Mom and Dad sent you to stay with our aunt Dina for a few days when you were eleven?" Trina asked.

"Yeah, why?" I questioned.

"Because I got my first transformation that night. I was thirteen and that's considered young to get your first transformation. But yours is tonight."

"But I don't understand." I whimpered. "Why is this happening to me?"

They all looked behind them. I saw them look a metal door with a small barred window in it.

"We should go." Dad announced. "The full moon will be rising soon."

"But I still have questions!" I squealed.

"They'll be answered soon baby." Mom cooed. "I promise." Her, Dad, and Trina got up and walked over to the door. Dad exited first, Mom trailing behind him. Trina was last, and before she left the room completely whispered, "Good luck, Tori."

The metal door slammed shut, leaving me alone. Before anything else happened, I saw a large bright light seep in through the window.

It was moonlight. The full moon had risen.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my stomach. It felt like someone had stabbed me there and was twisting their weapon of choice around willy-nilly. I cried out in pain as my bones began reshape, and my organs twisted, my blood boiling white-hot, making me hiss in agony.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as my leg bones bend backwards and my shoulders popped out. My ears stretched upwards and my teeth sharpened. My mouth and nose were yanked forward to form a snout, and my nails elongated into sharp points. My clothes tore and ripped from my body, and I was covered in deep brown, thick hair. I grew upwards to a staggering height- maybe eight or nine feet- and my feets grew longer and grew longer toenails. I growled in pain as I felt something rip through the skin just above my butt, and realized it was a long tail that reached my ankles.

I stood upright and could sense my conscienceness began to fade. Tori Vega was fading away.

And in her place, a beast would take over.

* * *

 **A/N: So it's my first try at a Victorious story, and I hope that I kept everyone in character. If not, let me know what I should change in order to make them not OOC.**

 **Also pairing-wise, Jori is going to be the main pairing, but I'm not sure about others. What would you guys like to see? I was probably going to add Cabbie or Bat or Brina or even Puckettine, but I'm unsure. If you have a suggestion for a pairing, any at all, I'd appreciate it.**

 **Thank you all for reading, and ideas and suggestions for the story are accepted, and I'll give you credit for the idea. Thanks again!**

 **-Liv**


	2. Type B Negitive

_Stranded in this spooky town,_

 _Stoplights are swaying and the phone lines are down_

 _Floor is crackling cold,_

 _She took my heart, I think she took my soul_

 _With the moon I run,_

 _Far from the carnage of the fiery sun_

 _Driven by the strangle of vein_

 _Showin' no mercy I do it again_

 _Open up your eyes_

 _You keep on crying, baby I'll bleed you dry_

 _Skies are blinking at me_

 _I see a storm bubbling up from the sea_

 _And it's coming closer_

 **Kings of Leon- Closer**

* * *

 **Jade's POV:**

The light of the full moon spilled into the clearing, leaving no trace of the dark within its reach. In the clearing lay the dead body of a young female. A thick pool of rich B negitive blood lay next to the body.

I wiped my mouth with my arm, smearing the girl's blood on my wrist and forearm. If there's something I like, it's killing and draining the blood from the people I despise. Like this girl. She was obsessed with Andre to the point that it was getting on everyone's nerves. It was just simply bad luck for her that I happened to find her before I could pick off the person I was searching for.

* * *

 _(Earlier that night)_

 _I pulled up to Nozu in my shiny, new black Mustang. If my father was good for anything, it was his money. With my allowance I had enough to buy a new car after a monster hunter destroyed hers. It worked out in my favor though, I lose my car, and he loses his life. Oh well._

 _I slinked towards the entrance, looking for my intended victim. I wanted her blood and nothing was going to stop me._

 _I stepped into the restauraunt and took a whiff of the air. She wasn't here. She said she'd be here. That bitch fucking lied to me!_

 _My nostrils flared in anger, and I turned to exit the building. Then I spotted her._

 _Sherry. Andre's kissing-obsessed ex._

 _A half-smirk crossed my face. Even if she wasn't who she was looking for, she'll do._

 _"Excuse me." I approached her. She turned to face me, and smiled._

 _"Oh hi Jade." She chirped. "What brings you here?"_

 _"Not much. What about you?"_

 _"Oh nothing. Just wanted to see if there was anyone I could spend a little... time with." She said "time" as if it was some kind of innuendo._

 _"Oh you're looking for someone to show you a good time?" I asked, getting closer tracing one of my fingers along her arm._

 _"Yeah..." She said slowly._

 _"Well, I could show you that good time." I whispered in a seductive voice._

 _"I've never been with a girl before." She said. I've heard that phrase at least a thousand times by now._

 _"Well it's always good to try new things, right?" I smirked at her._

 _"Yeah, okay." She nodded._

 _I took her face in my hands and crashed our lips together. Sherry didn't hesitate to kiss me back with a feverish passion. We broke away for air, and I grabbed her arm._

 _"How about we take this elsewhere?" I requested._

 _An excited grin lit up Sherry's face. "Absolutely."_

 _She followed me to my car, hopping into the passenger seat while I got in the driver's seat and started up the car._

 _"Where are we going?" Sherry asked me._

 _"Somewhere private." I answered with a wink._

 _I sped off quickly, dodging slow-moving cars and annoying pedestrians. The impatience began to grow rapidly as the monster within me begged to feed. I drove faster, going off the main road onto a path through the forest that led to a large hill._

 _"We're here." I announced before pouncing on Sherry, locking our lips together again and straddling her._

 _Sherry moaned as I grinded against her, and I licked her lips asking for entrance. She complied immeadiately, and I let my tongue roam the inside of her mouth. She tangled her hands in my hair and I stroked her hips with my fingers._

 _I let this continue for a few minutes, then I opened my eyes and smirked into the kiss._

 _It's time._

 _I moved from her mouth and began to kiss her neck. She moaned again and I transitioned from kissing her to nibbling and then to biting lightly._

 _"Ooooo, that's nice." She gasped._

 _I bit down hard on her neck- hard enough to draw blood. The scent filled my nostrils, causing my fangs to come out and I knew from experience that my eyes had turned blood red._

 _"Jade?" Sherry spoke._

 _I looked up at her, and her eyes widened. I didn't give her time to react, and sank my fangs in her neck._

 _Sherry screamed as I began to suck her blood out of her body. She tried shoving my head away, but her strength was no match for mine. She kicked and thrashed as I sucked out her blood when she suddenly grabbed a flask out of her purse. Confused, I watched her open it and dump its contents on my arm that was restricted her from moving._

 _The liquid burned my arm, and I tore away from her neck, hissing in pain. Blood trickled down my chin onto my jet black top. I wiped my mouth and glared at the brunette._

 _"What the FUCK was that?!" I screamed, cradling my burned arm._

 _"Holy water, bitch." Sherry snapped, putting away the flask, and taking a out a revolver instead. "I know your dirty little secret and I am here to take you out."_

 _"You're a hunter..." I realized._

 _"Yep." I saw her take a few golden bullets from her purse and load them into the revolver._

 _Shit, if she shoots me in the head with one of those, then it's bye-bye Jade._

 _In a swift motion, I grabbed the front of the revolver, and twisted it backwards so it faced Sherry._

 _"Now what are you going to do?" I mocked._

 _Sherry dropped the gun, and opened the car door, tumbling out and slamming it shut before taking off down the hill towards the forest._

 _I opened my door and left the car. I took in my surroundings. I couldn't see Sherry anywhere. Damn she was fast._

 _I took in a sharp breath through my nose. I found her scent easily. East. She went east._

 _I sped off towards her with all my might, and I found her standing in a clearing, sifting through her purse. I snuck up behind her and whispered, "Boo."_

 _Sherry jumped and dropped her purse. I tackled her to the ground and bit her jugular, sucking the rest of her blood out of her body._

 _Sherry managed to let out one single sentence before the life slipped from her:_

 _"The Order of Van Helsing shall be victorious."_

* * *

Now I'm sitting here next to the hunter's dead body, savoring the sweet taste of her blood. Even if she was a hunter, her blood wasn't any less delicious.

A raven flapped down next to the body across from me, and turned its head to stare at me with one judgemental eye.

"What do you want, Beck?" I asked my shapeshifter friend.

The raven morphed into the dark-haired Canadian who was currently in a squating position.

"Jade." He began, and I knew I was getting a lecture. "You feed on a hunter. And not just any hunter, a member of the Order of Van Helsing. Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah." I shrugged. "She attacked me first. I was just acting in self defense."

Beck gave me a disbelieving look.

I huffed. "Well I was thirsty and I was gonna feed on her." I admitted.

"See? Now the hunters are going to target you specifically."

"Not if I get rid of the body where no one can find it." I moved to pick up Sherry's corpse when a loud growl stopped me.

"What was that?" Beck asked in a sharp whisper.

"I don't know." I told him. I smelled the air.

A werewolf. I'd know that smell anywhere. It's the same scent that Tori's irritating sister gives off.

That bitch. She told me she was taking Tori to Nozu tonight. If only she had been there. Then it would be Tori laying on this ground and not Sherry.

I don't know why I want Tori's blood so bad. I just don't. Is it because I hate her? Or something else.

Another growl snapped me from my thoughts.

"Jade." Beck whispered. "Behind you."

I turned and saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes in the trees. The growls got louder. A huge werewolf with dark brown fur stepped into the clearing. It bared its teeth at us and howled.

Beck gulped loudly "Oh shit."

* * *

 **Cat's POV:**

I wish sleeping during the full moon was easier. Monsters are more awake and aware during full moons since we are creatures of the night, and sleeping during one is hard. Even though I was pretty vulnerable on land, I had strengths that were heightened during the full moon.

I was sitting on my couch watching Girly Cow on TV, eating bibble. I know I'm not supposed to, but since I'm a siren, I can use my voice to get anything I want, and I got this bibble for free. Yay!

I giggled as I watched TV. I hope Sam doesn't get in any trouble. Right now she's making a quick run to the nearest 24/7 store for some fat cakes. Ever since she came to her harpy inheritance, she's gotten a lot more cocky. I just hope she doesn't run into any hunters.

I was startled when I heard someone pound on the door. Did Sam forget her key? I stood up and opened the door and found a scared-looking Beck and Jade standing in the doorway.

"Move!" Jade shrieked, shoving past me. Beck followed, slamming the door shut and locking it tight.

"What happened?" I questioned them.

"We're being chased." Beck answered.

"By hunters?"

"No, by a werewolf."

"You mean Trina?"

"No not her." Jade shook her head. "This is a very young werewolf. It's probably only their first transformation."

Then there was a loud banging noise on my front door.

"Fuck! It followed us!" Jade shouted.

The banging continued and I could hear the door start to break.

"What do we do?" I yelled.

"Do you have anything silver?" Jade asked.

"I don't know."

"CAT!"

"I'M SORRY!"

CRASH! The front door fell to the ground, broken off its hinges. A huge, bulky werewolf stood in front to the door, its dark hair damp from the heat and saliva dripping from its mouth.

"Look! The sun's coming up!" Beck said, pointing past the wolf, and the sun was rising.

The wolf slinked through the door way and stood at a staggering eight and a half feet. Suddenly, the wolf doubled over onto its knees as the sunlight got brighter. The hair began to get shorter, the wolf began to shrink to a smaller size, and a full head of brown hair replaced the fur. It was a girl.

The girl looked up at us when she changed back. She was fully nude, and I recognized her instantly.

It was Tori Vega.

* * *

 **A/N: So as for pairings, I decided that Brina is also going to be a main pairing, and I'm leaning towards Puckettine as another. If so, then I have ideas for who I plan to pair up with Andre and Robbie.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Liv**


	3. Tori's New Life

_And I don't know_

 _This could break my heart or save me_

 _Nothing's real_

 _Until you let go completely_

 _So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving_

 _So here I go with all my fears weighing on me_

 _Three months and I'm still sober_

 _Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers_

 _But I know it's never really over_

 _And I don't know_

 _I could crash and burn but maybe_

 _At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me_

 _So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right_

 _No comparing, second guessing, no not this time_

 _Three months and I'm still breathing_

 _Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know_

 _It's never really over, no_

 **Kelly Clarkson- Sober**

* * *

 **Tori's POV:**

"Tori…."

I groaned and stirred when I heard my name. I couldn't quite pinpoint a person to the voice yet.

"Tori!"

The voice was so familiar, but I couldn't figure out who it was.

"VEGA! WAKE UP!"

What the fuck?

I peeled my eyes open and found myself laying on my bed. I was dressed in a black tank top, gray sweatpants, and a pair of dark purple fuzzy socks. Standing next to the bed was Jade, Beck, Cat, Trina, Andre, and Robbie.

"Hey guys." I greeted them, sitting up. "What's going on? I don't remember anything last night after…." I trailed off and glanced over at Trina.

"It's okay Tori." Trina assured me. "They already know."

"They do?" I questioned. "But how?"

"We're monsters too." Beck told me. "Creatures of the Night, just like you."

"I don't understand." I sat up. "You were all monsters this whole time and no one told me?!"

"We didn't think you'd believe us." Andre answered. "I mean, I wouldn't have, if I was you."

"So…." I thought for a minute. "What now? Is this my life now?"

"Yes it is." Jade stated. "Sorry, Tori." I could detect a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Could I um, have a little time alone with Jade?" I asked.

Jade raised an eyebrow at me, and the others exchanged confused glances before exiting my room. Trina was the last one to go, and she smiled at me before closing my bedroom door.

"What do you want, Vega?" Jade asked, sitting on my bed.

"It's just uh, your smell." I admitted.

"Oh yeah, I should probably tell you about that." She snickered. "You're a werewolf, and I'm half-vampire. Vamps and lycans were at war for thirteen hundred years. The war begin around 400 AD, and lasted until approximately 1500. To both sides, the other has a distinct smell. To vamps, lycans smell like dogs, and to lycans, vamps smell like corpses. But since I'm a dhampir, the scent is toned down a lot."

"What's a dhampir?" I asked.

"Half-human and half-vampire." Jade responded. "My mother, Lena West was a human, ya know, before she drank herself to death, and my _father_ ," she spat out the word as if it was shit in her mouth, "Killian West, is a vampire. When a human and a monster have a child, there is only a fifty percent chance the child will be a vampire, same with other monsters. If both parents are monsters, then there is a ninety percent chance the child will be a monster. If both parents are human, then the chance of their child becoming a monster if either or both parents possesses the bloodline is slimmer depending on the generation. I'm a hybrid sort-of. I'm not fully human and I'm not fully vampire either."

"So do you have any special powers that come with being a dhampir?" I questioned.

"Kind of." Jade shrugged. "Full vamps don't eat human food, they drink blood, and since I'm a hybrid, I can survive on either. I am also immune to crosses and holy items with holy water being the only exception. Also if I'm exposed to sun, it takes hours to turn me into a pile of ashes rather than a few minutes. Also I'm a bit slower and weaker than other vampires because I'm part mortal."

"Interesting." I said truthfully. "What about the others? Trina said they're monsters too."

"Yep. They are. Cat's a siren. Do you know what that is?"

"Isn't it like a mermaid?" I asked.

"Yeah kind of." Jade agreed. "Except they differ in some ways. The end of a mermaid's tail is a shaped like a dolphin's- it sways up and down- while a siren's is like the end of a shark's- it sways left to right. A mermaid's appearance doesn't change except for the tail, but a siren gets bright, glowing green eyes, and razor sharp teeth. Sirens can also make their voice irresistible to anyone who hears it and can make the person do whatever they want."

"That kinda fits Cat." I laughed.

Jade chuckled along with me. "Beck is a shapeshifter." She continued. "He can take on any form he chooses. It's pretty self-explanatory. And Trina is a werewolf as you already know."

"Yeah I found that out the hard way." I mentioned. "What about Andre and Robbie?"

"Andre's a warlock." Jade informed me. "He comes from a long line of witches and warlocks on his mother's side, and after she was killed by a hunter when Andre was seven, there was no one to teach him magic. His father, Donald Harris, and grandmother, Charlotte Harris are human, and neither his sister, Lucy, or his cousin Kendra inherited the gene, and so he was taken under the wing of LA's most powerful warlock."

"Who?"

Jade grinned. "Erwin Sikowitz."

"Sikowitz is a warlock?" I cried in confusion.

"Yep. The most powerful one in the city, possibly the whole state. And then there's Robbie. The angel."

"Robbie is an angel." I repeated, meaning for it to be a question, but having it sound like a statement. "How?"

"Robbie is a purebred monster." Jade said. "That means everyone in his family, and I mean everyone is a one kind of monster. He comes from a family of angel nobles, and in his immediate family is him, his parents, Joseph and Abigail Shapiro, his younger sister, Kylie, and his brother."

"Robbie has a brother?" I asked. "I thought his sister was his only sibling."

"Nope. The story of his brother is that he's four years older than Robbie, and when Robbie was twelve, and his brother was sixteen, they were ambushed by a demon whose mate was killed by Robbie's father in self-defense. Robbie and his brother fought off the demon and his brother managed to kill it. A week after that Robbie came home from school to find his parents and sister who was a toddler at the time under the influence of a temporary sleeping spell. Robbie went to find his brother and found something in his room. It was a note from a demon that was the sister of the one Robbie's brother killed. The note said the demon laid a permanent curse on Robbie's brother. Robbie found his brother in the closet, but he wasn't an angel anymore. He was a puppet."

"That means…. Rex is really Robbie's _brother_?" I exclaimed.

"Sure is." Jade replied. "That's why he doesn't like being called a puppet. He isn't really one."

"Now I feel bad for all the times I made fun of Robbie's 'puppet.'" I pouted.

"Don't be, you didn't know." Jade shrugged it off.

"What were you saying before about um, 'mates.?'" I asked.

"Well every person- monster or mortal alike- has a soulmate. Some time after you meet this soulmate without knowing, the person will start to smell different. It's a permanent smell that is always the favorite smell of the monster. That's how they track their soulmates. Of course, the mating ritual is what binds two people together fully and then they truly become mates."

"What ritual?"

"Monsters and humans with knowledge of the monster world gain a special pendant some time after they meet their soulmate. A golden necklace with a pendant that's one half of a heart will randomly appear around their neck one day after their soulmate's smell changes, and when their soulmate gains theirs, they can connect their heart pendants. If they are soulmates, then they will glow, and disappear. If two people are not soulmates, nothing will happen. Then the following full moon, the two must go to a place that is easily accessed by moonlight, and then they have to, ya know, fuck."

"Oh…." I whispered.

"Yeah." Jade laughed at my baffled expression. "Then the submissive one gets pregnant by the dominant one from the mating ritual, and has the ability to get pregnant by their mates regardless of eithers gender."

"So girls can get girls pregnant, and guys can get guys pregnant?" I questioned.

"Yeah. And girls can get guys pregnant too." Jade smirked.

"Can monsters and humans mate?"

"Yeah, but it's not as common as some think."

"Have you found your necklace?" I asked, curiously.

Jade shook her head. "Nope." She stood up. "Come on, we better go see the other before we think that we ditched them.

* * *

 **Jade's POV:**

Tori and I exited the room and went downstairs to find the others eating pizza on the couch.

"Hey guys!" Robbie chirped. "We ordered pizza."

"Yeah I can see that." I snarked at him.

Tori went to join them, and I was gonna follow before I was stopped by Beck.

"Hey Jade, can you come here?" He asked.

I huffed in annoyance. "Fine." I grumbled. Beck pulled me into the kitchen.

"Listen, there's something very important I have to tell you." He stressed in a whisper. "And you can't tell anyone."

"What is it?" I snapped. I just wanted some fucking pizza.

Beck reached into his shirt and pulled out a pendant. A golden half-heart pendant.

"No way." I gasped. "You got your soul necklace. When did it appear?"

"Yesterday morning." He replied.

"Who do you think it is?" I pestered.

"Well it's a girl." He replied vaguely. "And she smells just like my special shampoo, which is my favorite smell.

"You didn't answer my question, Oliver." I snapped. "Who is it?"

"Trina."

I blinked in surprise. "Trina Vega? You're serious?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure how or why, but I know it's her. I can feel it."

"Interesting." I said.

"Hey are you two finished over there?" Andre called from the couch.

"Yeah." I replied. Jade and I walked over to the couch and each grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Thanks guys for making me feel welcome." Tori beamed. "At least if I'm going to be a monster, I have the support of my friends and family."

"No problem, Vega." I told her, giving her a hard slap on the back. "Everything you've ever done doesn't matter anymore. You're a daughter of the moon now and for the rest of your existence. This is your life now. Start getting used to it."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm glad you guys are liking my story so far, I'm having fun writing it. :)**

 **Also, to the guest who told me that the story was "terrible" and "just plain bad" and "has too many supernatural beings in it", it's a supernatural story, dumbass, of course there's gonna be a lot of supernatural beings in it. Also, if you're gonna call my writing bad, I suggest you learn some proper grammar, and punctuation before you go criticizing my writing, LOL.**

 **Also, Invader Johnny gave me a great idea for who I can pair up Robbie with. I'm not going to say who, but it's a great idea, and I'm most likely gonna use it, so thanks dude!**

 **See you all next time!**

 **-Liv**


	4. False Positives

_Hey baby, I'll count to three and pull_

 _bang bang bang_

 _It's time to test my luck, let it begin_

 _If you say you're not scared, that's a lie –_

 _your heart is stopping_

 _If it's not you, I will die anyway_

 _Things like this, things like this are not a big deal to me_

 _When you said painful hearts_

 _and painful words are meaningless now_

 _It ripped apart my heart –_

 _bang bang bang bang bang_

 _I'll hold back, hold back till the end_

 _The smearing tears in my blood-shot eyes_

 _Even if it's like this_

 _I need to hold onto you_

 _With your hand, oh, aim –_

 _bang bang bang bang bang_

 **SPICA- Russian Roulette (English Lyrics)**

* * *

 **Jade's POV:**

The following Monday at school, Tori seemed jumpier than usual. She was more alert, and the tiniest thing made her jump.

"Why so jumpy Vega?" I asked the half-Latina as she entered Sikowitz's classroom.

Tori jumped at little at my reply (go figure) and sighed. "I'm just worried. Ever since you told me the Sherry story, I've just gotten paranoid. I took a cab to school since Trina's car is in the shop and couldn't drive me to school. I was going to ask if I could hitch a ride with her boyfriend to school, but I changed my mind when I realized it was my ex."

"Boyfriend?" I questioned. "Ex?"

"Yeah, Steven. The one who was cheating on me with Carly."

"Oh. That douche." I snarled. "Why is your sister dating him?"

"She said something about him smelling of lavender, and I didn't get any more information." Tori shrugged. "But her favorite smell is lavender, so..." She trailed off, but I could tell what she was thinking.

"Oh she thinks this guy is her soulmate?" I said.

"Yeah." Tori confirmed.

I laughed. "Yeah, I highly doubt he is."

"What makes you say that?"

"I... can't really say." I told her, remembering my promise to Beck. "But you'll find out eventually. And if you're worried about hunters, just stick with your monster friends. Or you can ask your parents or Sikowitz for advice on how to spot hunters and self-defense tactics."

"Thanks Jade." Tori flashed me a smile that made my half-undead heart skip a beat. As Sikowitz jumped into the classroom from the side window, I took my seat and slumped down into it.

What's wrong with me?

* * *

 **Trina's POV:**

After school ended, I met Steven outside where he was standing next to his car.

"Hey baby." I greeted him, giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey Trina." He greeted me back, hugging me. "Is your sister coming with us?"

"Nope. She got a ride with Andre." I responded. "Let's roll out."

He floored the gas, and drove out of the parking lot. As he drove, I noticed he drove past my road.

"Uh, Steven, you missed the turn." I informed him.

"I know." He said, continuing to drive down the road further until he reached the entrance to the forest.

"Steven, where are you taking me?" I pestered, beginning to grow panicked.

"Somewhere more private." He answered cryptically.

"Steven, take me home." I ordered. "Now."

"Come on, babe, don't be like that."

"Now Steven!"

"No Trina!" He bellowed.

His loud yell caught me off guard and was enough to silence me for a bit. He stopped the car a minute later, and turned to me.

"Trina..." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked. "Steven, what's going on?"

"Trina, it's not gonna work."

"Did you bring me out here just to dump me?!" I roared. I was suddenly furious. "I can't believe you, Steven!"

"Not to break up with you." Steven shook his head. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, but they shot up as Steven produced a dagger from his jacket pocket.

"What the fuck, Steven?!" I screeched in a high-pitched voice, fumbling for the door handle.

"The lavender scent is perfume." He admitted. "It was a ruse to get you to date me. Sorry, Trina." He thrusted the dagger towards me, and I grabbed his wrist, holding it back.

"Let go of me!" He snapped.

"Fuck you!" I screamed, finding the handle, and opening the door, scrambling out and onto the grass.

Steven tossed the knife at me, and it stuck in the ground just an inch above my head. I reached for it, preparing to use it if I had to, and recoiled in horror as the dagger burned my hand.

"Shit." I cursed realizing it was made out of silver. "You stupid hunter!" I roared at him.

"Your friend killed Sherry!" He yelled. "She was my real girlfriend! I loved her and now she's dead. And now _you'll_ be the one to die!"

He lunged at me, and I rolled away. He hit the ground where I was laying, and I jumped to my feet preparing to run away when I heard Steven let out a shout that turned into a loud gurgling sound.

I wheeled around and saw Beck Oliver standing over Steven's dead body. Steven's dagger was shoving in his throat, and there was blood gushing out onto the grass.

"Beck?" I said.

"Hey Trina." He waved and smiled at me. "I took care of the hunter for you."

"Yeah, I can see that. How did you get here?"

"I was just getting some fresh air and I heard screaming. I came here and saw him attack you."

"Well, thanks for helping me." I thanked him.

"Of course." Beck grinned. "I couldn't just let a fellow child of the night die."

"Do you think you could walk me home?" I asked.

"Sure." Beck nodded. He stuck out an arm and wrapped it around my shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief when I caught a peculiar scent wafting off his body.

I turned my head to face the side of his head, and said, "You smell like lavender."

* * *

 **Beck's POV:**

After dropping Trina off at her house, I went to take a shortcut back to my house through the woods when I got a call from Andre.

"Hey man what's up?" I said to my dark-skinned friend.

"Hey Beck." Andre muttered. I could tell by the tone of his voice that something was wrong.

"What's wrong man?"

"Can I come over to your house? There's something I really need to tell you."

"Sure. I'm heading there now."

"Alright see ya there." Andre hung up.

I tucked my phone into my pocket and shifted into a blue jay, and flew off towards my house. I spotted Andre pull into my driveway as I reached my RV, and landed on the top of his car before shifting back.

Andre got out of the car and scoffed at me. "Come on, man, I just got my car washed."

"Sorry." I laughed, hopping off the car onto the ground. "Come on inside." I led him to my RV, and held open the door for him.

Andre entered and sat on the couch. I sat on the other side and asked, "So, what's up?"

"You know I have a girlfriend, right?" Andre spoke.

"Yeah. But you've never told me what her name was."

"Courtney. Courtney Van Cleef"

"Hold up. Isn't she Sinjin's sister?"

"Yeah, she is. She's not like him though." He assured me. "Monsters-wise I mean. She's a succubus. She was cursed at a young age by a witch who had a vendetta against her family because her maternal grandparents were hunters and killed the witch's aunt and father."

"Is Sinjin a monster too?" I inquired.

"No he's human and so are his parents. But they have friends who are monsters, and they helped Courtney during her first succubus transformation."

"Okay... so what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"She told me earlier that she might be... pregnant."

The news hit me like a ton of bricks. Andre may have gotten his girlfriend pregnant?

"Y-You're sure man?" I sputtered.

"Yeah." Andre nodded solemnly. "She took today off from school to go to the doctor to double check. She said that she had taken a home pregnancy test a few weeks ago and that it was positive."

"Holy shit dude. You could be a father possibly." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Yeah. A father at seventeen. Who would have thought?" He laughed bitterly.

"Don't worry man, I'll be there for you." I assured him. "I promise."

* * *

 **Andre's POV:**

"Thanks man." I told the Canadian. "That really means a lot."

"No problem." Beck shrugged. "Just looking out for my best friend."

Suddenly my phone rang. I pulled it out of my jeans pocket, and Courtney's number flashed across the screen.

"Oh crap, it's Courtney." I swore. "I'm sorry Beck, I really gotta take this."

"It's no big deal. Go ahead." Beck told me.

"Thanks." I stood and quickly exited the RV before answering the call.

"Courtney baby, what's up?" I asked, trying to sound casual."

"Hey Andre." She greeted me, sounding happy. "I went to the doctor."

"Okay. How did it turn out?"

"It was a false positive." She informed me. "I'm not actually pregnant."

"Oh." I paused for a minute. "How are you feeling?"

"A little relieved, actually." She replied. "I'm not ready for a baby."

"Yeah, I'm not either." I admitted. "Maybe in a few years."

"I hope so. I really want to have kids with you someday."

"Me too." I felt the smile grow on my face.

"I gotta go." Courtney sighed. "My mom wants me to help her with chores. I'll call you later."

"Bye Courtney, love you." I said.

"Love you too."

I hung up and shoved my phone back into the back pocket of my pants. I breathed a sigh of relief. No kids now, but maybe one day. I know she's the one. Even though she doesn't have that scent yet, I know it's her.

I can feel it.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all the support guys. The reviews, follows, and favs really make me happy to write this story and seeing people enjoy fills me with joy.**

 **See you next time.**

 **-Liv**


	5. Beware Thy Enemies

_My memories with you_

 _Consist only of memories waiting for you_

 _No matter how much I put up with it, and put up with it, it wouldn't end_

 _I-I wanted to hear those words, "I love you"_

 _Your unconcerned love_

 _I grew tired of it_

 _It feels terrible I threw all my pride away_

 _I'm sad, is this all I'm worth?_

 _I'm worried, now, of the four-letter word, LOVE_

 _I'm scared, you're hilarious_

 _You really suck_

 _I have no reason to see you_

 _This world is filled with guys like you_

 _You s-s-suck_

 _Your flaws are countless_

 _To just put up with it and love you_

 _Is a waste of time_

 _Hate you eh eh eh eh eh_

 _I'm fine living without you_

 _Hate you eh eh eh eh eh_

 _I'm fine living without you_

 **2NE1- Hate You (English Lyrics)**

* * *

 _ **Two weeks after Steven's demise...**_

 **Cat's POV:**

"Saaaaam." I called for my girlfriend/roommate.

"What's up kitty kat?" Sam asked as she grabbed her motorcycle helmet.

"Where are you going?" I questioned her, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my head on her chest. "I thought we were gonna watch some movies.

"We will." She told me, hugging me back. "I'm just gonna go grab some groceries really fast. We're running low on bacon and fat cakes."

"Okay." I sighed. "But come back fast."

"I will, baby. Mama's gotta eat soon." She gave me a kiss, and went outside to drive to the 24 hour store.

"Bye Sam!" I yelled to her.

"Bye!" She yelled back.

I closed the door and went to watch some cartoons in the mean time. As soon as I sat down, someone knocked on the door. I whined and stood up, went to the door and threw it open. There stood my classmate, Gabriella.

"Gabriella? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Hi. You're Cat, right?" She chirped.

"Yeah." I nodded. "What do you want?"

"You're in chemistry aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you could help me with some homework? I don't really understand it."

"Sure!" I squealed. Even though a lot of people think I'm dumb, I get super good grades and I've always been good t science.

"Thanks." She stepped inside the house, and I closed the door behind her. "By the way," She turned to me. "Do you like Robbie? Like more than a friend?"

"I did one time." I responed honestly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, that one time last year at the cow wow, you seemed really jealous of me and him." She said.

"Yeah I was a bit jealous." I admitted. "I'm in a relationship now."

"Oh cool." She sat on the couch. "So can we start?"

"Yes, but we gotta make it fast." I asserted. "My roommate is gonna be back soon and we were gonna have a movie night."

"Okay. I'll be gone soon." She pulled a book out of her jacket. "Now come help me."

* * *

 **Sam's POV:**

As I finished up my grocery shopping, I payed the cashier and left the store and was cut off by a car speeding up in front of me.

"Asshole." I snarled.

The window of the car rolled down. I swear if this guy threatens me, I'm gonna-

"Sam?"

I blinked as I looked at the driver. I was staring into the face of-

"Jonah?" I gasped. "What are you doing in LA?"

"Oh I'm going to college here." He smiled at me, and I winced. "What about you?"

"I live here." I told him. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Just saying hi." He shrugged.

"Yeah alright." I snarked. "See ya." I walked back to my motorcycle. I heard Jonah open the car door. I rolled my eyes. I was not in the mood for his crap.

"Not in the mood, Jonah." I snapped. As I was about to mount the bike, I saw Jonah's reflection in the shiny exterior of my motorcycle, standing in front of his car, aiming a crossbow at me.

I flung myself over the motorcycle, rolling into a crouching position on the opposite side of the bike from Jonah. An arrow stuck in the parking lot three feet in front of me.

"What the fuck, Jonah?!" I screamed at him.

"It'll be over before you know it!" He yelled to me.

"You're a hunter, aren't you?"

"Yep." I heard him reload the crossbow. "Now come out to play, Sam."

I stood and turned to face him before stepping onto the seat of my bike and launching myself into the air. Jonah shot an arrow at me that went soaring away, not even coming close to me. In the air, I began to transform into a harpy. My hair changed into a cluster of midnight blue feathers, identical ones springing down from both my arms, and flowing out of my legs. My hands turned into black claws, and my eyes turned yellow and my teeth sharped.

"I knew it." Jonah snarled. "A harpy. Just as I suspected." As he went to reload his crossbow, I swooped down towards him, claws outstretched. Before he could react, I sunk my claws into his chest and ripped out his ribcage. He dropped his crossbow and fell to the ground dead.

I flung the ribcage on the ground, and hurriedly changed back into my human form. A few feathers remained in my hair, but fell out almost instantly. I snatched my groceries, and pilfered through Jonah's wallet for some cash (I needed it bad), and found around two hundred dollars and a few credit cards.

I mounted my bike with my groceries and Jonah's wallet and jeered at his dead body. "You shouldn't have messed with mama."

* * *

 **Tori's POV:**

"In other news, a body was discovered in the parking lot of Walgreens in Venice, Los Angeles a few hours ago." The news anchor on TV reported. "The man was identified as Jonah Edmunds of Seattle, Washington. He was found next to his car with his ribcage ripped out his wallet stolen, and a crossbow was next to his body."

"Do you think he was a hunter?" Trina asked.

"Maybe." I shrugged. "I mean, he had a crossbow. Who just carried one of those around?"

"Hunters." Trina stated. "And weirdos."

I felt my phone buzz and I swiped it up off the couch.

 _Hello Tori._ The text message read. It was from a restricted number, who I didn't know who it was.

 _Who is this?_ I texted back.

 _A friend._ They replied. _I'm here to warn you._

 _Warn me? About what?_

 _The hunters. The Order of the Van Helsing is heading for Los Angeles. They know that it's the monster capital of the USA and they want to eliminate you all._

 _Why do they want to kill us?_

 _They view your kind as evil. And the fact that your friends murdered Sherry, Steven, and Jonah in self-defense only feuls their fire. Watch your back, Tori._

 _Could you tell me who you are?_

 _In time I will, but for now, go take care of the hunter that is skulking around your back door._

I felt a chill rush through my body, and I sprung up from the couch, and bolted for the back door. I flung it open, startling the large figured wandering only a few feet away from it.

Standing in my backyard, holding a double-barrel shotgun was none other than Ryder Daniels.


	6. The Order of Van Helsing

_You were my sun_

 _You were my earth_

 _But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no_

 _So you took a chance_

 _And made other plans_

 _But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no_

 _You don't have to say, what you did,_

 _I already know, I found out from him_

 _Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be_

 _And don't it make you sad about it_

 _You told me you loved me_

 _Why did you leave me, all alone_

 _Now you tell me you need me_

 _When you call me, on the phone_

 _Girl I refuse, you must have me confused_

 _With some other guy_

 _Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn_

 _To cry, cry me a river_

 **Justin Timberlake- Cry Me A River**

* * *

 **Tori's POV:**

"Ryder? What are you doing in my yard?" I exclaimed.

"Hey Tori." He smiled at me as if he was here to ask me for help with my homework or something.

"What. Are. You. Doing. In. My Yard?!" I snarled.

"Calm down, Tori." He told me. "Just listen to me."

"I don't have to listen to dick!" I snapped. "Tell me what you're doing here with a shotgun in your fucking hands!"

"I need you to come with me." He stated. "Now."

"Absolutely not." I told him sternly. "Now get the fuck off my property!"

"No Tori." He shook his head. "I need you to come with me."

"No Ryder!" I shouted. "Now leave!" I heard an inhuman growl accompany my words.

"Tori, they want you and they threatened to kill me if I didn't bring you." He explained.

"Who wants me?" I questioned.

"The Order of Van Helsing." He answered. "The most elite group of monster hunters to ever walk the earth."

"And you're a member of this group, aren't you?" I accused.

"Yeah..." He sighed. "Now get over here." He lunged forward, and I jumped to the side. Ryder tripped over one of the stairs, and I slammed my foot down on his back.

"Now what are you gonna do?" I snarled, pushing my foot down lower. "Hunter boy?"

I heard the satisfying crack of his ribs breaking as I used all my strength to push down on his back. He took a hold of his shotgun and slammed the butt of the gun into my chest.

I was thrown backwards onto the grass by the force of the blow, and Ryder stood up, coughing up blood and aimed his shotgun at me. I shot up and dashed towards the trees. I heard the gun go off, and something hit me in the shoulder, making me hit the ground once more. I clutched my injured shoulder, and stuck my finger into my wound, not caring about the pain. I yanked out a single bullet. A silver one.

I dropped the bullet like a hot potato as it burned my hand. I heard Ryder approach me from behind and I crawled away and hid in some bushes. I tried to keep from moving or breathing heavily as he walked near the bush I was laying in.

After I was sure he had walked away, I breathed a sigh of relief, and moved to run back to my house when someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Boo."

* * *

 **Sam's POV:**

As I got back home, I quickly dismounted my bike, and grabbed my keys, opening the door.

Inside the house, I found the lamp next to the couch on the floor, broken in two, the kitchen counter was covered in blood, and the sliding glass door was shattered. I quickly put the groceries away and called for my girlfriend.

"Cat?" I shouted. "Cat!"

"I'm right here." I heard Cat mutter. She came in through the shattered door, the pieces of broken glass crunching beneath her feet.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded.

"Robbie's sort of ex, Gabriella came over." She told me. "She said she wanted help with homework, but after I sat down to help her, she pulled out a knife and attacked me. She had a tattoo of Van Helsing's symbol on her arm."

"Shit." I swore. "A hunter came here?"

"Yeah." Cat nodded. "She tried to stab me, and I moved out of the way. She knocked over the lamp, and chased me into the kitchen. I made my teeth really sharp and I bit her. Her blood came spurting out all over the counter like a fountain, and she tried to run away, and I grabbed the knife away from her, and threw her through the glass door. I was gonna kill her, but she punched me in the face, and ran away. I couldn't find her. Boo."

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah but I think we should be careful." She told me. "The monster hunters are coming back."

* * *

 **Jade's POV:**

"Boo." I whispered into Tori's ear.

The Latina squealed and sprung away from my grip.

I laughed at her frightened expression. "Oh you should see the look on your face." I chuckled.

"Jade!" Tori whined, standing up abruptly. "That was not funny. I thought you were Ryder."

"Ryder Daniels?" I asked. "Why would you think I was him?"

"He tried to kill me." She said. I raised an eyebrow at her. "He shot me with a silver bullet, and said some stuff about the 'Order of Van Helsing.' Which is apparently a group of monster hunters."

"I know what it is." I informed her. "The organization disbanded a century ago, but was reformed maybe ten years ago. They've had trouble getting back on their feet, but I can assure you that they take monster hunting very seriously."

"Okay, but what do we do about-"

"There you are!" I heard Ryder scream. We turned to look at him. A huge double barrel shotgun was slung over his shoulder, and he carried two identical revolvers. One in each hand.

"I knew you'd be here, Jade." He said to me. "That's why I brought two guns." He held up the gun in his left hand. "One with silver bullets." He held up the one in his right hand. "And one with golden bullets. One for vamps and one for lycans."

"Oh fuck off, Daniels." Tori growled. "First you use me, and now you try to kill me. What are the odds?"

Ryder raised his guns and cocked them before moving to aim them at us.

"Run." I whispered to Tori. She did, and I followed her. Lucky for us, we were much faster than him.

"See ya later, pretty boy!" I mocked him.

"We'll see about that!" He shrieked.

We continued to run, but I felt something strike me in the shoulder and I toppled over onto the ground.

"Jade!" Tori yelled, running over to me. "What happened?"

"I don't know." I told her.

"There's a bullet hole in your shoulder." She said. "Here." She stuck her finger into the wound, making me hiss in pain.

"Jesus Christ, Vega." I hissed. "Could you be any more rough?"

"Sorry, Jade." She apologized. She yanked out her finger a second later, and she held out something to me in her hand. It was a golden bullet.

"Shit!" I cried. "I got sniped."

"The hunters can snipe us?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. And they're pretty fucking good at it too." I snarled. Tori helped me to my feet as another bullet richochetted towards us, just narrowly flying past Tori's right ear.

"Let's go." I told her. She grabbed my arm and led me out of the forest into a yard.

"This is my backyard." She announced.

"Yeah I can see that." I quipped. She pulled me through the open door leading into her house. She promptly slammed the door shut, and locked it tight.

"Jade you're hurt." She said.

"I know." I told her. "I'll be fine."

"Here, let me help." She took hold of my arm, and began to lick my nearly bare shoulder.

"Vega, what _are_ you doing?" I demanded.

"Trina told me that werewolf saliva can heal almost every kind of wound." Tori briefly paused to speak.

"Oh right." Tori continued to lick my shoulder until the bullet wound vanished. A shiver crawled up my spine, and I couldn't help but wonder if this would feel nicer if she was licking other parts of my body.

I shook my head to rid myself of the dirty thoughts as Tori pulled away from me.

"Thanks." I told her.

"No problem." She smiled at me, and I felt my heart skip a beat again. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I was gonna feed, but then you distracted me." I told her.

"Okay. Do you wanna order pizza?"

I shrugged. "Sure. With a side of Ryder's flesh as an appetizer."


	7. When Feelings Get Confusing

_I think I'm crazy, why am I like this_

 _My heart is like a 18 year old girl's, it keeps pounding_

 _I can't hide it, I'm like this every day_

 _When our eyes meet, my ears turn red_

 _You don't understand? It's because you didn't see him_

 _I totally understand how people fall in love_

 _at first sight – Now I know,_

 _the first time I saw you_

 _I've completely fallen for you_

 _Your broad shoulders, your sharp eyes_

 _Your soft voice_

 _I've fallen for them_

 _Just looking at your thin and long fingers_

 _makes me tremble_

 _Oh my, I keep getting a heart attack_

 _The more I see you_

 _My heart keeps pounding, I don't know_

 _It's like a heart attack, what do I do?_

 _I keep wanting to be in your arms, baby_

 **AOA- Heart Attack (English Lyrics)**

* * *

 **Tori's POV:**

"Tori! Have you seen my shaving cream?" Trina shouted from upstairs.

"Have you checked your bathroom?" I yelled back.

"Yeah. I don't see it anywhere!"

"Check mom and dad's bathroom!"

"What does she even need to shave?" My gothic friend asked me.

"Her armpits." I replied. "She used to make me shave them for her." I shuddered at the memory.

Jade winced. ""That's nasty." She scoffed.

"Not as nasty as you feasting on my ex-boyfriend in my kitchen." I fired at her.

"Ouch." Jade said sarcastically. "I was expecting a 'thanks for saving me Jade' from you."

"My thanks was letting you slay Ryder and drink him dry in my kitchen." I snickered. "Now finish up before my parents get back from their date night."

"Fine." Jade sank her teeth into Ryder's cold, dead neck again. About twenty minutes after we got back to the house after Ryder and the snipers attacked us, the fucker came back to my house, so I allowed Jade to kill him and drain him of his blood.

A few minutes later, Jade finished drinking his blood and stood up. Ryder's blood was smeared around her mouth, streaming down her chin, and dripping off her fangs. She smirked at me, flashing her blood-covered fangs and staring at me with her deep crimson eyes.

"Something the matter, Tori?" She asked, her smirk growing.

I felt a tingle in between my legs as she spoke. I couldn't help myself. She was just really sexy when she looked like that. Maybe I can- No Tori! Bad Tori! I dismissed the dirty thought quickly.

"Nothing's the matter." I lied, smiling at her. Jade looked skeptical, but didn't push the issue further. She hoisted Ryder's body over her shoulder, and walked towards my glass side door.

"I'm gonna toss his body in the valley." Jade told me. "With any luck, he'll get picked off by a zombie or some kind of scavenger." She opened the door, but turned to me before leaving.

"See you at school." She said with a wink, and then disappeared.

I stared at the open door for a minute before closing it. What is up with that girl?

* * *

 **Trina's POV:**

"So why did he try and kill you?" I asked. I was sitting at Starbucks, sipping my coffee, on the phone with my sister who was at home.

"He was a hunter." Tori replied. "Jade saved me once, but he chased us home, and I let Jade kill him."

"Well that explains why you were mopping blood off the floor last night." I quipped, sipping my coffee.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't comment on it." Tori laughed.

"I just figured Jade had something to do it." I shrugged. "Is this why mom and dad let you stay at home today?"

"Yeah, dad insisted that I do." Tori responded. "He said it was for my safety. I told him I think I could handle myself, but he was really stubborn about it."

"Sounds like dad." I quickly looked at my wristwatch. "Shit. I gotta go, Tori. I have to get to school now."

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye." I hung up, and grabbed my half-filled coffee cup. Before I stood up, a familiar figure sat at the same table I was sitting at.

"Hey Trina." He greeted me.

"Oh hey Beck." I said to the dark-haired boy. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well I wanted to know if you would go on a date with me tonight."

Taken aback, I stared at him for quite a while before squeaking out, "Really?"

"Yeah." Beck nodded. "It is Friday, and I'm free, so I was just wondering if you would want to go on a date with me."

I nodded. "Sure."

"Great!" Beck smiled. "Does seven o'clock work for you?"

I nodded again. "Sure does."

"Cool. Do you need a ride to school?" He asked.

"Yeah. My friend was supposed to drive me, but she ditched me."

"Alright. I'll drive you." He stood up.

"Do you have any Northridge girls in your car today?" I questioned him.

"Nope. Not today." Beck informed me. "I told them to take a hike. Now let's go, before we get in trouble for being late."

* * *

 **Cat's POV:**

When I got home from school, I saw Sam talking to someone on the phone in the living room.

"So when are you arriving?" She asked the person on the other end of the line.

I stood behind the couch, listening. I wonder who she is talking to.

"Today?" Sam said. "When? What do you mean in an hour? Carls, I thought you were visiting tomorrow, I'm really not prepared for this."

Oh she's talking to her friend Carly.

"No you don't have to go back. You can sleep in my bed if you want to. I can sleep with Cat if she allows me to."

I smiled. Sam is actually really cuddly when we share a bed.

"Oh why are you bringing Fredweird?" Sam groaned. "You know that the geek in question still has feelings for me. It's gonna be so awkward."

Sam's ex-boyfriend is coming too? Boo. I didn't want him here. He might try and steal Sam from me.

"Okay fine, but I don't want him getting all touchy-feely on me." Sam quipped. "Okay, see you soon." She turned around. "I know you heard everything, Cat." She said to me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

Sam shrugged. "It's fine. I don't blame for for being curious." She stood up from the couch, and kissed me. "Just go easy on Fredward this time."

"But last time he tried to hit on you." I pouted.

"I know kitty cat." Sam said, kissing my cheek. "But I told him off, and he backed off. Now be a good girl and join me in the bedroom." She winked and scurried off.

"Yay!" I cheered, following her to the bedroom.


	8. Date Night

_There are days when outside your window_

 _I see my reflection as I slowly pass,_

 _and I long for this mirrored perspective_

 _when we'll be lovers, lovers at last._

 _You gotta spend some time, Love._

 _You gotta spend some time with me._

 _And I know that you'll find, love_

 _I will possess your heart._

 _You gotta spend some time, Love._

 _You gotta spend some time with me._

 _And I know that you'll find, love_

 _I will possess your heart._

 _I will possess your heart._

 _I will possess your heart._

 _You reject my... advances... and desperate pleas..._

 _I won't let you... let me down... so easily._

 _So easily._

 **Death Cab For Cutie- I Will Possess Your Heart**

* * *

 **Beck's POV:**

I stood on the front porch of the Vega house, waiting anxiously. I'm not sure if Trina is ready yet, and I'm extremely nervous. What if she doesn't reciprocate my feelings? If she really is my soulmate then she will... right?

I knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

"Come in!" I heard a female voice call.

I opened the door and entered the house. A pretty middle-aged woman was sitting on the Vega's couch.

"You must be Beck." She smiled at me. "I'm Holly Vega. Tori and Trina's mom."

"Hello Mrs. Vega." I greeted her.

"Call me Holly." She turned to the stairway. "Trina! Your date is here!" She yelled.

"I'm coming!" I heard Trina shout back. I looked at the stairway and saw Trina walk down the steps. She was wearing a sleeveless, lacy red dress, black shiny stilettos, a black wristwatch, a red, necklace with a heart-shaped pendant, black leather gloves, and red stud earrings that looked like a pair of full moons. Her eyes were rimmed by black smokey eyeliner, and her lips were coated in shiny, red lipstick. Her long, chocolate brown hair was tied in a braid over her right shoulder. Slung over her other shoulder was a cherry red shoulder bag.

"Hey." She chirped at me.

"Hey." I beamed at her. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." She walked over and gave me a hug.

"We'll be back by twelve." I told her mother.

"Okay. Just stay safe and watch out for hunters." She warned us.

"Don't worry, we will."

I took Trina's hand, and led her to my car, opening the passenger side door for her.

"Oh thanks." She said, stepping in. I closed the door after she buckled herself in, and then hopped into the driver's seat.

"So where are you taking me?" Trina asked.

"Well I was thinking that I would let you chose." I told her. "I was kind of conflicted about where to take you and I decided to let you chose instead."

"Well I'm kinda in the mood for sushi." Trina announced.

"Nozu it is then." I turned in the direction of said sushi restauraunt, and when we arrived, I opened the door for Trina again and she said, "You don't have to keep opening the door for me."

I shrugged. "I want to."

"Well thanks." She stepped out of the car, and we linked arms, walking into the sushi joint.

"It smells good in here." Trina commented.

"It does." I agreed. "I'm really glad you picked to come here. I'm hungry just smelling everything."

We were seated at a booth near the back of the restaurant. It was almost empty back here, and I could see another couple seating a few booths to our right, three obviously drunk guys, and a girl sitting alone in a booth diagonal to ours wearing a pair of dark sunglasses concealing her eyes. She looks familiar but I can't quite pin a name on her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Trina asked sometime later after our waiter brought us our drinks.

"What's up?" I said.

"Why did you suddenly ask me out now? After you rejected my advances so many times before?"

"Well for a good portion of those times, I was dating Jade." I responded truthfully. "And I didn't want to cheat on her. And the other times I just found you to be just too forward with your provocations. But as you settled down, I think that I realized that you aren't crazy. You're just very ambitious."

"Well I'm glad you decided to give me a chance." Trina smiled at me. "I think you're a great guy."

"And you're a great girl." I told her. She blushed, and I leaned forward. She copied my move and our lips met briefly.

We pulled away after what seemed like forever, and settled back in our seats. We smiled at each other as our waiter came back with our sushi.

For a while, we sat eating and drinking making small talk as we did. I was really enjoying Trina's company, and I was about to kiss her again, when something caught my eye. The lone girl turned her head away from her sushi to face me, and pulled down her sunglasses, flashing her eyes at me. I knew who it was now.

Alyssa Vaughan.

I remember when Jade and I broke it off for the first time two years ago. I turned to her for comfort. I told her my secret: that I'm a shapeshifter, and she told me hers: that she's the daughter of a hunter and is expected to follow in her mother's footsteps. We vowed to keep each other's secrets from our families, and after I got back together with Jade, she moved to Santa Monica, and I haven't seen her since then. Until now.

"Hey, Beck." Trina's voice snapped me out of my trance, and I turned back to look at her. She was looking at me with a concerned face. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her.

Trina gave me a skeptical look but continued eating. I glanced back at Alyssa, and saw she was gone. I knew that something wasn't right, but I continued to eat.

"I think I'm done." Trina announced after she had consumed her whole dinner. "I'm full." She patted her belly.

"Damn Trina, you eat fast." I chuckled. "But I think I'm done too."

I spotted our waiter and flagged them down, requesting our check. After he walked away to get it, I turned to Trina and said, "I'll be right back, I just have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay." The lycan said. "Take your time."

I smiled in response and shuffled off to the restrooms. The men's room was empty and quiet. Too quiet.

Suspiciously, I did my business and rushed to wash my hands with haste. In the mirror, I noticed the door to one of the stalls slide open slowly. I pretended not to notice, and kept my sight focused on it in the mirror. I noticed a figure step out silently, holding a handgun and wearing black sunglasses.

It was Alyssa.

I shut off the sink and spun around to look at her. She stopped dead in her tracks and said, "Hello Beckett."

"Don't call me that." I growled. "What the hell are you doing in here holding a gun?"

"Looking for you." She stated. "I'm here because I've embraced the hunter lifestyle." She cocked the gun. "Mainly because my dad says if I did then I'll inherit everything he owns including all his money."

"I knew you were a shallow bitch." I spat at her, growing increasingly angry.

"And I always knew you had bad taste in women." She snarled back. "First the half-breed goth dyke and now that irritating smelly dog!"

"She's not a fucking dog!" I yelled. "And don't call my friend a half-breed or a dyke."

"Oh Beck." She trained the gun on me. "I always knew you were a fool."

Her finger itched on the trigger, and I had to think fast. I bolted towards one of the stalls, dodging the bullet that was aimed at my head. There was no sound that accompanied it. That means she was using a silent gun. I should have known she wasn't stupid enough to bring one that would attract attention.

I shut the door to the stall and I heard Alyssa move in front of it.

"You can't hide forever pretty boy." She mocked me. "You have to come out eventually."

"You're right, he does." I heard another voice say. I heard another bullet hit the floor and a loud crashed sounded throughout the room. I cautiously opened the stall door and saw Alyssa laying on the floor surrounded by pieces of the broken mirror above one of the sinks. Standing in front of her was Robbie.

"Robbie!" I cried, rushing over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He told me. "I should be asking you if you are okay."

"Yeah, I'm great." I said, eyeing Alyssa. "How did you know she was attacking me?"

"Simple. I was having dinner with my date and came to use the bathroom and heard you say something about a gun. I waited for a minute, debating on whether or not to come in, but I decided to help you out." He explained.

"Thanks man." I patted him on the shoulder. "Let's get out of he-" I stopped as the door flew open.

* * *

 **Robbie's POV:**

The door burst open and in came Gabriella, my date. She yanked a gun out of her purse and trained it at Beck.

"On your knees." She demanded. Beck just stood there.

"NOW!" She shrieked. Beck complied and dropped to his knees. She walked over and kicked him in the chest. He fell backwards onto the shattered mirror pieces, letting out an "Oof."

Gabriella turned to me. Her hard expression softening. "Robbie." She breathed.

"Get away from me." I ordered, backing into the sink.

"Robbie, please listen." She pleaded, getting closer until she was standing in front of me.

"Why should I listen to you?" I snapped.

"Robbie." She sounded like she was going to cry. "I don't want to kill you, but my parents are forcing me to. Please, I really like you and I want us to leave together and run away."

I shook my head. "No Gabriella." I told her firmly. "If my parents have taught me anything, it's that the children of hunters who follow in their parents footsteps are liars and can't be trusted."

"Robbie don't do this." She begged.

"I can't." I told her.

"Please just wait." She got closer until her body was pressed against mine. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine. I almost recoiled due to the fact that the kiss repulsed me, but I took this as an opportunity. I motioned for Beck to stand up, and he did. I pulled away from Gabriella who smiled at me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Her face fell and turned into one of horror as I knocked her to the ground with telekinesis. Her head hit the ground making a loud cracking noise, and she fell unconscious.

"Good job Robbie." Beck said. "Now let's get out of here. My date is waiting."

"Yeah but now I'm gonna have to start going on dates with Rex again." I sighed. "Wait, did you say date?"


	9. Of Jealousy & Dominance

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you._

 _(I just can't help myself)_

 _I really wanna do what you want me to._

 _(I just feel I let myself go)_

 _I really wanna dance, tonight with you._

 _(Wanna see you move)_

 _I really wanna do what you want me to._

 _(Uh Uh Uh)_

 _Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_

 _(I just wanna dance next to you)_

 _To another time and place._

 _Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_

 _(Are you ready)_

 _Leaving behind my name, my age._

 _I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._

 _I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)_

 _I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)_

 **Britney Spears- I'm A Slave 4 U**

* * *

 **Sam's POV:**

"It's really great to see you again!" Carly chirped.

"That's like the fifth time you've said that, Carls." I laughed.

"But it is good to see you." She giggled. "Also I have something really exciting to tell you."

"What is it?"

Carly reached into her high heel boot and pulled out a long pink rod.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A fairy wand." She answered. "It's mine."

"Wait, you're a fairy?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah. Two weeks ago I woke up floating in the air with a pair of fairy wings sticking out of my back. I told Spencer and he told our dad. Dad explained that mom was a fairy and was slain by a hunter when I was little. Dad is human and so is Spencer, but I'm a fairy like mom."

"That's awesome, Carly." I told her. "But why didn't you tell me before?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." She replied. "I mean, when you told me about you being a monster, I had a hard time believing it. But after talking to your sister and mom, and Spencer I learned more about our kind and what it means to be a monster."

"Wait, you talked to Melanie and my mom?" I asked. "When?"

"A few days after I came to my inheritance." She responded. "Melanie decided to go to school with me, Freddie, and Gibby in Seattle, and I asked her if it was true. She confirmed it was."

"Well yeah." I shrugged. "My mom's a harpy like me, and Melanie's human."

"Yeah and now Freddie acknowledges that she's her own person and not you in disguise."

"I thought we weren't gonna talk about that." Freddie pouted from the couch.

"Too bad." I told him. He rolled his eyes and began to type away at his phone with a dumb grin on his face.

"Who are you texting, Fred-dork?" I asked him, looking over his shoulder at his phone.

"My girlfriend." He stated.

I raised an eyebrow. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. You remember Vanessa, right?"

"Why are you going out with that bitch?" I scoffed.

"Hey she's not a bitch." Freddie snapped.

"Yeah, right." I heard Carly remark. "I don't know why you're dating her. She tried to destroy iCarly."

"She's not so bad." Freddie said. "She's smart and pretty and sweet and is a fantastic girlfriend."

I felt a small pang in my stomach as he spoke those words. Even though I was over him, he was my first serious relationship, and I knew a part of me wouldn't let that go. Then I remembered I had my own hot girlfriend, and a smirk crossed my face. I spared Cat a glance, and she was glaring at Freddie from the kitchen.

"Whatever Fredweird." I teased him. "You're just jealous that your girlfriend isn't as hot and adorable as mine." I walked over to Cat and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The siren's face softened and she nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck.

Freddie just rolled his eyes. "Don't be like that Sam." He told me.

"Don't be such a chaude." I snapped. "Just accept the fact that I've moved on and am better off without you."

"I have moved on." He said.

"Yeah right." I scoffed. "Just tell your prissy bitch that she can ride your dick all she wants."

Freddie glared at me, and Carly said, "Stop both of you. Freddie don't toss Vanessa in Sam's face again, and Sam stop rubbing your obviously more respectful girlfriend in Freddie's face.

"Will do Carly." I told her, kissing Cat on the cheek, making her giggle.

"Whatever." Freddie muttered.

Carly approached us. "Sorry about him." She apologized. "He's been acting different since him and Vanessa started going out."

"He's so weird." Cat commented. "Why is he being like that?"

"I think Vanessa changed him." Carly sighed. "It sucks. I've just been hanging out with Melanie and Gibby lately. He's always too busy to hang out."

"Don't worry, Carly. You can move here when you graduate." I assured her. "After all, Los Angeles is the monster capital of the country."

"Thanks." Carly smiled. "Maybe I can get my own playful redheaded roommate."

"Maybe you'll fall in love with them too." Cat smiled.

"Yeah." Carly laughed. "At this point, I've given up on love. Especially since I was informed that my soulmate is in bad condition."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"He's slowly losing his monster soul." Carly said solemnly. "If he loses his soul, then he won't be any more my soulmate than Freddie or Gibby would be."

* * *

 **Tori's POV:**

BZZZZZZ.

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone buzzing. I lifted my head and slowly opened my eyes. Not even bothering to look at the caller ID, I answered my vibrating cell.

"Hello?" I mumbled groggily.

"Hey Tori." Jade's voice greeted me.

"What is it Jade?" I asked slowly, still half asleep.

"Well you know how you need a ride, right?" Jade inquired.

"Yeah why?"

"Well get ready for school, because I'm coming to pick you up."

I sat up, almost wide awake now and asked, "You're not gonna pull any shady shit like you did last time right?"

"Nope. I promise." Jade told me.

"Okay Jade. I'm going to trust you. When are you gonna be here?"

"In twenty minutes." Jade replied. "Better get moving!" Then she hung up on me. I sighed and tossed the phone on my bed, and got up to get dressed. I quickly threw on a purple sequin tank top, a black miniskirt, and black leather boots. I brushed my teeth (boy was that a chore after I ate a whole deer last night), and brushed out my hair (it had gotten thick and even harder to brush since my first transformation) and I sprayed myself with some cinnamon-scented perfume.

Jade arrived exactly twenty minutes after we had our chat, and honked her horn for me to come out.

"Who is that?" Mom asked.

"Jade." I responded, grabbing my bag. "She's driving me to school today."

"But how's your sister gonna get to school?" Mom questioned.

"She's riding with Beck." I told her, before exiting out the front door. Jade's large, black Sedan was sitting in my driveway. I walked over to the passenger side, bending over to see through the window. I smiled and waved at Jade.

"Good morning Jade." I greeted the dhampir as I entered the car.

"Morning Vega." Jade chirped back, using the voice that she interpreted as me but didn't actually sound like me.

Jade floored it out of my driveway and onto the road. I observed her directions and determined that she was indeed in fact driving to Hollywood Arts.

"So how was your morning, Vega?" Jade asked.

"Fine." I answered. "How was yours."

"Oh it was great." I could practically _feel_ the smirk that made its way across her face. "So what made you decide on that perfume?"

I blinked in confusion at her surprising question. Out of all things, she chooses to ask about my _perfume?_

"I just really like this scent." I shrugged.

Jade suddenly slammed her foot on the brakes and I found that we had arrived at the school.

"Thanks for the ride Jade." I said to her. I moved to open the car door, but Jade's hand shot towards me and wrapped around my wrist with an iron grip.

"Tell me Tori." Jade hissed, her tone becoming hostile. "Why you smell like my scissor polish?!" Her eyes flashed red when she said the last word.

"What? I don't smell like scissor polish." I shook my head, trying to pull myself free from her grip to no avail.

"Really? Because someone stole my polish and two pairs of my scissors and you happen to smell exactly like the special polish I use to shine them."

"Jade, I swear I didn't steal your things." I assured her. "I wouldn't do that. Especially after you've helped me so much."

"Then what do you really smell like?" Jade asked.

I reached into my purse with my free hand, and grabbed out my perfume. "This." I stated. I unscrewed the top and held it out. "Smell it."

Jade took a whiff. "It's cinnamon." She announced.

"Yes." I nodded, screwing the top back on. I spritzed my neck a bit and tilted my head to the side. "Now smell me and tell me what I smell like now."

Jade sniffed my neck and released my now bone white wrist.

"I don't smell the cinnamon." Jade said. "I still smell the polish."

"But how?" I cried. "That's impossible! I don't even know what your stupid scissor polish smells like!"

Jade moved back to my neck, smelling it some more. Then I felt two sharp points graze my neck.

"Jade-" I began to say, but was cut off by Jade crashing her lips against mine.

Taken aback by the sudden gesture, I squeaked as Jade began to caress my neck where I had sprayed the perfume. A small portion of me wanted to stop, but a bigger part of me wanted more. I trailed my tongue along Jade's lips and I was refused entrance. Unsatisfied with this rejection, I delivered a sharp smack to Jade's ass, making her gasp in surprise, providing me with the entrance I desired.

I took hold of both her wrists, shoving her back into her seat, and climbing on top of her. Our tongues battled for dominance as I began to grind my hips against hers. She moaned, and grabbed a hold of my hips, forcing them to rub even harder against hers. I eventually gained dominance of our game of tonsil hockey, and I reached under her shirt and began stroking her sides. She moaned lightly, and took hold of my ass cheeks. A growl that was neither fully human nor fully lycan ripped from my throat. We went on with our passionate make out session before we pulled away for air.

Jade and I stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, me straddling her lap, and her laying back in her seat.

Before either of us could speak, we heard a loud scream ripple throughout the parking lot.


	10. Ms Brightside

_Coming out of my cage_

 _And I've been doing just fine_

 _Gotta gotta be down_

 _Because I want it all_

 _It started out with a kiss_

 _How did it end up like this_

 _It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

 _Now I'm falling asleep_

 _And she's calling a cab_

 _While he's having a smoke_

 _And she's taking a drag_

 _Now they're going to bed_

 _And my stomach is sick_

 _And it's all in my head_

 _But she's touching his chest_

 _Now, he takes off her dress_

 _Now, letting me go_

 _I just can't look its killing me_

 _And taking control_

 _Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

 _Swimming through sick lullabies_

 _Choking on your alibis_

 _But it's just the price I pay_

 _Destiny is calling me_

 _Open up my eager eyes_

 _Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

 **The Killers- Mr. Brightside**

 **Jade's POV:**

"What was that?" Tori squealed after the shriek died down.

"I have no idea." I said. All I know is that I'm going to slaughter whoever ruined my perfect moment with Tori.

Tori opened my door and scrambled off my lap and out into the sunlight. I slipped on my sunglasses, and followed suit.

"Be quiet." I whispered to her. "You don't know what might be here."

"Got it." She nodded. We quietly roamed around the parking lot until we could hear the sound of someone hitting the parking lot. We trailed after the noise and saw Cat hit the ground next to a large, green car.

"Cat!" Tori yelled, running over to our friend. "What happened?"

"Tori!" I scolded the Latina. "You don't know what's here."

"It's a hunter." Cat coughed, sitting up slowly.

"Where?" I snarled, pulling a pair of sharp scissors from my boot. "I swear to Christ I'm gonna rip out their pancreas for attacking you."

"It's Gabriella." Cat informed us.

"The girl Robbie sort of dated last year?" Tori asked.

"Yeah her." Cat stood up and I noticed that her normally brown eyes were green and glowing and her teeth were razor sharp which means that she either fought back or Gabriella saw her transform sightly into her siren form for whatever reason and attacked.

"She ambushed me." Cat told us. "But I fought back. She told me she wanted revenge on me for stealing Robbie from her. And she also wanted revenge for her fallen hunter, Alyssa Vaughan."

"Alyssa was a hunter?" I asked.

"Yeah. Beck told me he attacked her last Friday during his date and Robbie was at the same restaurant Beck and his date was at and he saved him."

"I knew Alyssa was no good." I rolled my eyes.

"Beck was on a date?" Tori questioned. "With who?"

"Apparently, your sister." Cat replied.

Not at all surprised, I watched Tori's eyes widen in shock and she squeaked. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, completely."

Tori looked at me and back at Cat. "I thought Beck didn't like my sister." She said.

"He didn't." Tori looked at me when I spoke. "But he found out she might be his bond."

"Bond?" Tori raised an eyebrow.

"A slang term for soulmate." I explained.

"Get away from me!"

We all looked to the left as yet another yell rang out.

"Beck!" Cat cried. She stood up and began running in the direction of the scream. Tori and I followed close behind.

"You'll pay for this!" I heard Gabriella shout. The three of us turned right and saw Gabriella standing a foot away from Beck, brandishing a bronze dagger drenched in green blood in one hand and a fire axe in the other.

"She tried to kill me with the dagger." Cat said.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"A siren can only be killed by being stabbed with a bronze dagger covered in the blood of another siren." Cat told her. Tori nodded.

"Gabriella." Beck said, making us turn out attention back to the him. "Please calm down. I don't want to do this."

"But you hurt Alyssa!" She yelled. "She died in the hospital from blunt force trauma to the head."

"She assaulted me, she ruined my date, and she threatened my friend and my bond!" Beck yelled back. "And I saw you attack Cat!"

"She stole Robbie from me!" Gabriella screeched. "I was gonna give up being a hunter for him. I chose Robbie over my destiny, and _she_ took that away!"

"Cat doesn't even like boys." Beck told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That's why she rejected him all the time."

"But he still likes her right?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

Gabriella swung the axe at him and he ducked. Shit, if she hits him with that, she could slice his head clean off and it'll be bye-bye Beck Oliver.

"Hey!" Tori shouted. They both turned to look at her. "What are you doing Gabriella?"

"Tori, don't." Cat crowed. "She might have something she could use on you."

"I don't care." Tori snapped. "She threatened my sister. And Beck and tried to hurt you, Cat." She marched up to Beck and Gabriella. The latter tried to swing at her wit the axe, but Tori grabbed the handle and wrestled it out of her hand.

"Tori!" Cat ran away her. I followed, making sure Cat didn't do anything to injure herself.

Tori took hold of the axe in both her hands, and snapped it in half with ease. She tossed the unusable weapon on the ground and growled at the now trembling hunter.

"What are you gonna do now?" I teased, flashing my fangs at her. She glared at me and I hissed at her, making her wince, and I quickly swiped the bronze dagger from her left hand before she got any ideas. She stumbled back as the four of us stared her down when another voice joined us.

"Hey!"

We looked behind Gabriella and saw Robbie standing a few yards back, looking disappointed.

"Robbie!" Gabriella beamed at him. She forgot about us and bolted over to his side.

"I told you this isn't gonna work, Gabriella." Robbie said. "Now leave before you do something you'll regret."

"You mean something _else_ she regrets." I shrieked.

Robbie shot me a _don't-make-this-worse-than-it-already-is_ glance.

"Why can't it work, Robbie?" Gabriella asked.

"It just won't." Robbie shook his head. "You proved that when you resorted to trying to kill Cat because you thought she had a crush on me. Now go."

Gabriella shook her head.

"It wasn't a request, it was an order." Robbie stated sternly. "Now go!"

Gabriella's face turned into one of rage, and she yelled, "I'll be back before scampering off.

"I'm glad she's gone." I laughed bitterly, sliding my scissors back into my boot.

"Yay, me too!" Cat chirped. I rolled my eyes. Why is she always so bubbly and bright?

"We should get to class." Tori suggested. She turned to me and smiled. I smiled back slightly. Her happy expression suddenly turned to confusion.

"Jade are you wearing perfume?" She asked.

"Hell no." I told her.

She leaned forward and sniffed me. "Jade, did I ever tell you that the smell of Spanish roses is my favorite?"

"No, why?"

"Because that's what you smell like right now."


	11. My Broken Valentine

_Look at me,_

 _I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter_

 _Can it be,_

 _I'm not meant to play this part?_

 _Now I see,_

 _That if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart_

 _Who is that girl, I see staring straight back at me_

 _Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

 _Somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried_

 _When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

 _When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

 **Lea Salonga- Reflection**

* * *

 _ **Trigger warnings for child abuse and homophobic language**_

* * *

 **Cat's POV:**

"What the hell happened?" Robbie demanded after Gabriella had left.

"Your crazy psycho ex tried to kill Beck." Jade snarled. "And she attacked Cat! Because of you!"

"I told her to stay away!" Robbie yelled back. "I told her I didn't want to date or run away with her! She wouldn't take no for an answer!"

"Well you could have told one of us!" Jade screamed. "We would have made sure she didn't return!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT SHE WOULD COME BACK?!" Robbie shrieked. I've never seen them so angry.

"Maybe you should have-"

"STOP IT!"

Before I knew what I was doing, I was on my knees on the ground, holding my hands over my ears and screaming at them to stop.

"Cat, are you okay?" Tori questioned, concern swimming in her voice.

I didn't answer.

"Cat?" Beck said. "Can you hear us?"

They attempted to get my attention, but their voices were just replaced by different ones.

The ones of my parents.

 _"Why didn't you tell me about her?!"_

 _"I thought you wouldn't stick around if you knew!"_

 _"I'm sick and tired of the lies! You made me give up my family and everything I've strived for because of her!"_

 _"I WANTED HER TO HAVE A HAPPY LIFE! IF YOU HAD JUST TALKED TO ME ABOUT THIS WHEN WE MET, THIS WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION!"_

 _"Fuck you, William! If you had told me you carried a monster bloodline, then I wouldn't have married you!"_

 _"And if you had told me of your previous "profession" then I wouldn't have even DATED you! So don't give me that bullshit, Lydia!"_

 _"Well I didn't ever think one of our children would turn out to be like- like her!"_

 _"Don't talk about my mother like that!"_

"CAT!"

"CAT PLEASE ANSWER US!"

"CAT CAN YOU HEAR US?!"

I didn't answer, I just fell on my back and the world went dark.

I drifted in out of a deep sleep. I had horrible flashbacks to my childhood. It was awful. My childhood was awful. I hated my parents, I hated my brother, and I hated what I was at first. And I knew they hated me because of it as well.

* * *

 **Third Grade:**

 _"Mommy?" I said to my mother. "Why did you send my brother away?"_

 _Lydia, my mother, sighed and looked at me with pity. "Caterina, your brother... he's sick."_

 _"Does he have a cold?" I asked innocently._

 _"No sweetie. He's um... his brain is sick. Not his body." Mom replied._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"He had issues. But it's not his fault, really." Mom rubs my shoulder. "He'll get better, I promise."_

* * *

 **Sixth Grade:**

 _I opened the door to my house and skipped inside. I had the best day at school and I couldn't wait to talk to my parents about it when they got home._

 _I continued walking in the house and suddenly I was cut off by my brother. Before I could react, he raised a glass vase over my head and smashed it down on top of my head. I fell to the ground as the broken pieces of the vase fell all around me. I reached up and touched my head and felt something wet._

 _"O-Oh Cat!" My brother, Aiden, squeaked. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were a burgalar."_

 _I didn't respond. I just got up and dashed off to the bathroom. I needed to assess the damage._

 _I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was stained with my blood._

 _The blood. The redness of it... it was so beautiful. It was the most beautiful color I've ever seen._

 _I needed it to be red all the time._

* * *

 **Eight Grade:**

 _"Well I didn't ever think one of our children would turn out to be like- like her!"_

 _"Don't talk about my mother like that!"_

 _My parents screamed at each other as I sat curled on my bed, crying softly to myself. Ever since I came to my siren inheritance, they've been cold and distant and treated me like shit. They gave more attention to my brother and they always defend him. But never me._

 _My brother can get away with anything. He pisses on our lawn, fills our pool with garbage, kills small animals and grinds them into his Christmas beef, he stole Christmas trees, fucked five or six girls at the "troubled girls" school, he sexually assaulted one of them, he raped a ballerina who went to school with him, he even fucked a horse in the middle of a parade. And they still defend him to the ends of the earth!_

 _But if I get a bad grade on my report card, I get screamed at. If I get detention, they hit me. The one time I got suspended, my mother hit me over the head with an empty bottle. She was drunk and angry._

 _I heard the sound of glass shattering, a door slammed, and my mother yelled, "CAT GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE!"_

 _I winced and left my room, rushing downstairs. If I took too long, my mother would be even angrier._

 _My mother was standing in the kitchen, holding a half-empty bottle of beer in her shaking hand. She glared at me._

 _"This is your fault." She snarled at me. "If you didn't turn out this way, everything would be fine."_

 _"Me?" I asked. "What does me being a monster have to do with this family falling apart? If anything, it should be my brother's fault."_

 _"Leave Aiden out of this!" Mom- no, she doesn't deserve that name-_ _ **Lydia**_ _hissed. "He didn't cause any of this unrest."_

 _"Oh really?" I challenged. "How about that fact that he's an insane, animal-killing, horse-fucking rapist? Huh? What about that?"_

 _I felt a sting in my cheek and my head whipped to the side. Lydia hit me. I wasn't surprised._

 _"Don't talk about him like that." She growled. "He's more my son then you are my daughter."_

 _"Is that so?" I snapped. "Well then maybe I should just leave._ _ **Lydia."**_ _I spat out her name as if it was venom in my mouth._

 _Lydia slammed her bottle of beer on the counter violently. She lunged forward and wrapped her hands around my throat. She began to squease._

 _"I am your mother, and you will treat me with respect!" She screeched, tightening her grip around my throat._

 _I struggled against her grip. "Fuck... you." I managed to say._

 _"How dare you!" She tossed me to the ground. I let out a loud gasp of air but I fell on my back as she delivered a hard blow to my stomach, knocking the wind out of me._

 _"You're an ungrateful, spoiled, disgusting-" I didn't let her finish. I sprung up and grabbed her shoulders, hurling her backwards into the counter. She hit her head on the handle of one of the drawers, stunning her. I stood there, seething at her unmoving form before spitting on her._

 _"Never touch me again." I growled darkly before she passed out completely._

* * *

 **Tenth Grade:**

 _"Shut the fuck up!" I sighed as I heard my parents yelling at each other in the living room. I hate coming home to them yelling._

 _"Make me bitch!" I tried to ignore them as I walked to the stairwell. I heard William (my dad) stomp off and the front door slammed._

 _"Cat?" I heard my mother call._

 _"What?" I asked unemotionally._

 _"Come here."_

 _I complied. I found her on the couch, her eyes red and her cheeks puffy. She glared me and I gave her an equally as hateful stare. She winced. I could intimidate her easily now that I'm a siren._

 _"What do you want?" I questioned._

 _"I hate your kind." She said. "This is your grandmother's fault. And your father's. I gave up hunting to be with your father, and now that I know of your father's tainted bloodline, it's destroyed this family."_

 _"No, you and Aiden are." I snapped. She opened her mouth, probably going to defend my psychotic brother. I shut her down though. "Don't even think about it."_

 _"This whole marriage was a mistake." She sobbed. "You were a mistake. I should have aborted you when I had the chance."_

 _I felt my eyes tear up a little. This was my mother and even though I hated her, her words still hurt._

 _"I hate you!" I shouted. "I hate William, and I hate Aiden! You all make my life hell over something I have no control over!"_

 _"Boo hoo. Gonna cry to your grandmother about it?" Lydia mocked._

 _"Maybe I will." I told her. "Nona understands and loves me more than you three ever have!" I turned and stormed up the stairs._

 _Why is this happening to me?_

* * *

 **Eleventh Grade:**

 _"What do you mean you won't go on a date with him?" Lydia demanded._

 _"I don't wanna go on a date with some spoiled rich kid." I explained. "He's an asshole and I won't date and/or marry him because he's rich and you want his daddy's fortune."_

 _"But you've dated scummier men."_

 _"Yeah without knowing they were scumbags." I shot back. "Besides, I'm not interested in boys anymore."_

 _Lydia's eyes narrowed. "What does that mean, Caterina?" She snarled._

 _"I've discovered that I don't like boys." I informed her._

 _"Like how?"_

 _"I don't like them mom." I was starting to become irritating._

 _"Nonsense, you don't know what you're talking about. Maybe you just-"_

 _"I'M A FUCKING LESBIAN, OKAY?!" I shrieked._

 _"Lesbian?" Lydia echoed. "So not only is my daughter a monster, she's a disgusting dyke as well?"_

 _"Shut up." I told her. "I'm sick of you treating me like shit."_

 _"Maybe you shouldn't have been a monster and a filthy homo." Lydia spat. "Maybe your father, brother, and I will go to Idaho for Aiden's treatment. What will you do then? Hmmm? Starve?" A sinister smirk creeped up onto my face._

 _I glared at her with pure hatred, and spat in her face. "Go ahead. See how much I fucking care."_

 _I truly didn't care. I hated them with all my heart._

 _And my mother knew._

 _Why am I cursed with such a revolting family?_

* * *

"Clear!"

I was suddenly shocked out of my dream state and into reality. I found myself in what looked like a hospital bed.

"She's awake!" The doctor standing beside the bed yelled.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The hospital, hon." The doctor responded. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. You passed out at school. A pretty Latina, a pale girl, a handsome thick-haired boy, and a strange boy wearing glasses brought you here. There's also a blonde girl waiting for you."

"Sam?" I asked.

"Yes, that was her name." The doctor nodded. "Would you like me to send her in?"

"Yes please."

The doctor nodded and swiftly left the room. I sat up, my head swimming a bit. When my head stopped whirling, I felt something hit my chest. I looked down.

Hanging around my neck was a golden necklace. It was golden and had a pendant that was half of a heart.

My soul necklace.


	12. Sister, Sister

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow_

 _And each road leads you where you want to go_

 _And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose_

 _I hope you choose the one that means the most to you_

 _And if one door opens to another door closed_

 _I hope you keep on walkin' 'til you find the window_

 _If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile_

 _But more than anything, more than anything_

 _My wish for you_

 _Is that this life becomes all that you want it to_

 _Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small_

 _You never need to carry more than you can hold_

 _And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to_

 _I hope you know somebody loves you_

 _And wants the same things too_

 _Yeah, this is my wish_

 **Rascal Flatts- My Wish**

* * *

 **Sam's POV:**

"So are you gonna move out here when you graduate?" I asked Carly. She decided to stay a little longer than Freddie who had gone home Sunday night.

"Yeah." Carly nodded. "Maybe Spencer, Melanie, and Gibby will come too. Spencer's girlfriend might as well. Not sure abut Freddie."

"Forget about Fred-dumbass." I scoffed. "Spencer has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Sasha Striker."

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you serious?"

"Yep. And you know she's a monster too."

"Really?"

"Yep. She's a succubus. And Gibby is also a monster."

"Let me guess, he's a mermaid?"

Carly nodded. "How did you know?"

"The kid hates wearing his shirt. What else would he be?"

Carly laughed. "Also I have a boyfriend."

"Who is it?" I asked eagerly.

"Well it's uh, Gibby."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows as high as they would go.

"Yeah. He's a sweet and funny guy and I really like him."

"Good for you." I smiled. "It was kind of the same reason I hooked up with Cat. She smells like fat cakes."

Carly gave me a confused look and said, "You're such a weirdo."

I laughed. I was about to say something else when my cell phone rang. My sister's name flashed across the screen.

"Hang on Carls, my sister is calling." I picked up the call and said, "Hey Melanie, what's shaking?"

"Sammy?" Melanie squeaked. Her voice sounded panicked and baffled.

"Hey Mel. You feeling okay?" I questioned her. "You don't sound so good."

"No I'm actually really in shock right now." Melanie informed me. "You see... mom told me something um... interesting about our dad."

"Our dad?" I echoed. Neither of us had heard from or seen our dad since we were maybe five or six. "What did she tell you?"

"Our dad, like our mom, is a monster. But he's not a harpy like mom, he's a werecat."

"Okay." I paused to take this all in. "But why did mom feel the need to tell you this now?"

"Well last night I came to my inheritance. I'm a werecat now."

"Holy shit Mel." I cried. "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. And I want to move to LA with Carly and Gibby after high school too. Spencer and Sasha are most likely coming as well."

"Jesus Christ." I shook my head. "This is a lot to take in."

"I know." Melanie said. "But the only thing I have to worry about now is finding my bond."

* * *

 **Tori's POV:**

"Dad! Tori! It's time for dinner!" Trina called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Dad called from the hallway where he was moving boxes from the attic.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, standing up my desk chair. Before I left the room, I heard a tapping noise on my window.

I turned my head and saw Jade squating on the windowsil outside my window, tapping the glass with her forefinger.

I sighed and stomped to the window, and threw it open. Jade practically flew into my room.

"What do you want Jade?" I huffed.

"Nothing Vega." She said, sounding unusually cheery. "Just dropping by." She got dangerously close to my face, and her eyes flashed red. I retaliated by flashing mine yellow back at her. She raised in eyebrow before darting off to my bedroom door.

"I hear it's dinner time." She chuckled.

"Jade, you can't just waltz in here and-" I didn't get to finish though, because my dad cut me off.

"Oh hello Jade, how are you?" Dad asked the goth. Jade offered a small smile.

"I'm good, Mr. Vega." She told him. "Just dropping by to say hi to Tori." She smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well you are welcome to stay for dinner." Dad said.

"Thanks Mr. Vega!" She smirked at me again.

"Please call me David."

"Come on Jade." I tugged on Jade's arm, and she turned away from my dad and walked to the staircase.

I followed close behind her, making sure she didn't try anything, dodging boxes along the way.

"Hey did you finish the homework that-" I once again didn't get to finish because I tripped over a box, knocking it on its side and spilling its contents all over the floor.

"Shit!" I cursed, reaching out to grab the railing, only to miss. Before I was about to tumble down the stairs, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, securing me and keeping me from falling. I looked back and saw Jade.

"Thanks." I told her with a smile.

"Welcome, Tori." She smiled back. Not a smirk or a half-smile, an honest, genuine smile. It looked nice on her.

"Tori!" Dad yelled. Jade pulled me to my feet and turned me to face him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I said. "I just tripped and knocked over a box."

Dad glanced at the scattered items on the floor. "Oh dear. Well I'm glad you're okay."

"Let me pick this crap up." I said, getting on my knees and moving the box back to its original positiong before carefully loading its contents back in.

Sonogram pictures, my birth certificate, a picture of my mom holding me in the hospital... it was all pictures of my mom's pregnancy with me and me as a a baby. Now I feel awful that this was the box I happened to tip over.

"Cute Vega." Jade commented, turning a photo around in her hands. "Is this you? And a relative of yours?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and took the picture from her. In the picture was me as a baby wrapped in a pink blanket next to another identical looking baby who was swaddled in a yellow blanket.

"I don't know who this is." I told Jade slowly. She looked at me with a bewildered expression.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Positive." I assured her, nodding vigorusly.

"Hey do you girls need help?" Dad asked, walking over to us.

"Dad, who is this?" I showed him the picture.

Dad took the picture from me and scanned it over before his face became forlorn.

"Tori..." He whispered solemnly.

"Who is it, dad?" I asked again, growing impatient.

"Come downstairs, sweetheart, your mother and I will tell you together. Jade, you are welcome to stay."

Jade nodded and offered me a concerned glance. I could make out sympathy in her eyes. Actual sympathy.

Jade and I followed Dad downstairs. Mom and Trina were sitting at the table, discussing something excitedly. Dad approached Mom and whispered something in her ear. Her face fell and her eyes darted to me for a split second.

Jade and I looked at each other before making our way to the table. I sat in between Jade and Trina and Mom and Dad sat across from us.

"So are we gonna talk about the picture?" I questioned, ignoring my plate of meat loaf even though I just wanted to shove the whole plate down my throat.

"Honey, we weren't gonna tell you just yet." Mom said.

"Okay but now I wanna know." I stated.

"When we were pregnant with you, we were excited." Dad explained. "But also scared. We almost fell into debt, and we struggled to make enough for you. When you were born, we got got not just you, but a second girl. Surprise twins."

"I have a sister?" I asked. Trina was staring at mom and dad with her eyes bulging, and Jade looked shocked.

"Yes." Mom nodded. "We couldn't take care of two babies and a toddler at the time, so we made the hardest choice of our lives, and put your twin sister into the monster care system."

"Monster care?" I asked.

"Like the foster system but for monsters and the children of monsters." Dad explained. "When a child monster or the kid of a monster is put in the system, another monster or a human ally of the monster community will take them under their wing as their guardian. The guardian will be listed as a relative even if they aren't related to the child. For example, if a child is taken in by a single mother and her son, they could call themselves the child's aunt and cousin. When the guardian reaches a certain age, they can chose to either go back to live with their birth families or can get adopted by their guardians. The birth parents can be updated on the current goings-ons in their absent child's life."

"Do you get updates on my sister?" I questioned.

"We do." Mom told me. "Her guardian, a witch posing as her grandmother, passed away recently. She is a werewolf like the rest of us, and she came to her inheritance at age fourteen, three years ago."

"Who is she?"

"She's a the CFC fighter champion." Mom replied. "Her name is Shelby Marx."


	13. Closing The Gap

_This isn't narcissism,_

 _But wouldn't you fall for me?_

 _It's been long since I got sick of all the guys_

 _Begging after being dumped by me_

 _You didn't stare at me and say a typical line_

 _It was a new and different conversation,_

 _You seemed intriguing_

 _It's probably just curiosity,_

 _There's no way I'd like you_

 _But I can't sleep even though I don't have insomnia_

 _Oh my god_

 _My heart is slipping,_

 _My head is dizzy_

 _I'm not myself, what's wrong with me?_

 _What do I do? I'm nervous_

 **Stellar- Vibrato (English Lyrics)**

* * *

 **Jade's POV:**

"I'm so glad to be back in school!" Cat chirped.

"Well we're glad you're getting better." Beck said, patting her on the shoulder.

It was Thursday and Cat's first day back since she was released from the hospital.

"I just want Gabriella to be caught." I sighed.

"Yeah it sucks." Robbie agreed. "I kinda feel like it's my fault."

"It's cool Robbie." Andre assured him. "You didn't ask to have a creepy stalker for an ex."

"Geez, Robbie." Rex piped up. "You finally get a hottie to date you and she turns out to be a psycho."

"Shut up, Rex!" Robbie yelled at his brother. Rex just snickered.

Tori didn't say anything. She just sifted through her locker aimlessly. She's probably thinking about Shelby. But I can't blame her. If I discovered that I had a secret twin, then I'd be shocked as well.

After a few minutes, I tapped Tori on the shoulder. She looked at me with a gaze that was half shocked and half bewildered.

"Hey Tori!" I greeted her, smirking. "What's gotten you so distracted?"

Tori rolled her eyes and replied, "Jade, you of all people should know why I'm confused and still shocked."

"Is this about Shelby?" I asked in a low voice. I promised I'd keep her secret until she was ready to tell someone. And even if I was a bitch, I'm no snitch or gossiper.

Tori nodded. "Yeah. But there's also something else."

"What is it?" I questioned, knowing fully well that it was most likely about our little... session in my car.

"Jade, we made out and groped each other in your car." She snapped.

"Well now, Tori, I get that you're feeling right baffled." I spoke in my mocking voice that I used when I wanted to "impersonate" her.

She glared at me. "Jesus Jade, this isn't funny."

"Why not?"

"Because- because-!" She struggled with her words. "Because you're you! And I'm me!"

"And that means?" My smirk grew wider as Tori's frown did the same.

"Jade, I shouldn't be feeling this way about you." She looked down, almost forlornly.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because it's weird." She responded weakly. "I don't know."

I put my hand under her chin and lifted her face until her deep brown orbs were looking into my green ones.

Tori stared at me for a moment before tackling me against the lockers, smashing her lips against mine.

I kissed back almost immeadiately, moving my lips in the same rhythm as hers. She traced her tongue along my lips and I granted her access. We stroked each others' tongues and pressed our bodies together.

I was slowly forgetting about the world around me when I was yanked back into reality when a sharp shout came out of nowhere.

"What the fuck?!"

* * *

 **Andre's POV:**

"Wait, so Tori and Jade were making out by the lockers?" Beck asked.

"Yeah man." I confirmed. "I think something is going on between them."

Beck shrugged. "I mean do you think they could be bonded?"

"Most likely." I told him. "Why would they do that if they weren't? They used to hate each other."

"Things change man."

"How's it going with Trina?" I questioned.

"Good." Beck answered. "I took on a second date Tuesday night. We went to Karaoke Dokie and I sang a song for her. I think she really liked it."

"So are you guys offical? Are you a couple?"

"Well no." Beck scratched his head. "I guess I could ask later on today."

"Go for it man." I encouraged him.

"Thanks. By the way, have you seen Sikowitz? Class started like eight minutes ago."

"Nope." I shrugged. "Last time I saw him was at my coven meeting last night."

Just as I said that, Sikowitz flung himself into the class from his side window. "Good morning students!" He greeted us happily. "Let's get started!"

* * *

 **Beck's POV:**

"So where are you gonna ask her?" Robbie questioned. We were driving in my car. It was dark out and him, Cat, and I had gone to the movies. Cat got a ride from Sam so I just had to drive Robbie home.

"I'm gonna pick her up and drive her to that big hill in the woods." I told Robbie. "It'll be nice and cool and quiet, then I'll ask Trina to be my girlfriend."

"Good luck man." Robbie gave me a soft slap on the back. "I hope it works out."

"Thanks, Rob."

I dropped Robbie off and quickly drove to the Vega residence. I walked up to the front door and knocked on it four times.

"Coming!" I heard Tori's voice yell. The door flew open a second later.

"Hey Beck." She said. "What's up?"

"Hey Tori. I'm just here to pick up your sister."

Tori nodded. "TRINA!" She screamed into the house.

"I'M COMING TORI!" Trina shrieked.

I heard someone stomp down the stairs and Trina came down wearing a black tank top, jean shorts, and brown UGG boots. Her wavy brown hair was tied in a ponytail that was slung over her shoulder.

"Hey Trina!" I smiled at her.

"Hi Beck." She smiled back. "Are you looking to take me out? I'm not exactly dressed all that nice."

"You look great." I assured her. "I just want to take you somewhere real quick."

"Okay." She shrugged and moved past her sister who was still standing in the doorway.

"Tori!" I heard another voice yell from upstairs. "Is Trina leaving?"

"Is that Jade?" I asked Tori.

The Latina smiled nervously and nodded. "Yeah we're just... doing homework."

I could tell she was lying by her tone of voice, but I decided to let it slide. "Alright, bye Tori."

"Bye guys." She said before closing the door. Trina and I went to the car, and I hastily began driving to the woods.

"So what are we going to be doing tonight?" Trina asked.

"I need to ask you something important." I replied. "And I want the moment to be perfect."

Trina beamed. "Well there's something I want to ask you as well."

We got to the hill relatively fast, and I parked at the base of the hill. I led her up the hill and I took both of her hands in mine.

"Trina, I know we might be moving fast, but I really like you." I told her. "I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend."

Trina beamed and nodded. "I will be your girlfriend Beck." She told me. "But can you do me a favor?"

"What's up?" I asked.

"Do you have your soul necklace?"

I pulled my necklace out from inside my shirt, exposing it.

Trina's grin grew wider (if that was even possible) and she reached for a gold chain that was around her neck and tugged on it. It held a golden half-heart pendant.

Her soul necklace.

Her necklace was the right half of a heart while mine was the left half. That's a good sign.

"Trina..." I whispered. "Do you think we could... try it?"

Trina nodded. "Yes. I believe we should."

I took hold of my pendant and she did the same. We connected the halves together and let go.

The line separating the halves began to glow and the two halves formed into a full heart. The chains on our necklaces began to glow and the full heart pendant glowed big and bright. Then it disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"It is you." Trina said, her eyes locking onto mine. "My bond. My soulmate."


	14. A Strange Mirror Image

_Is this our world?_

 _I look in the mirror_

 _I can't get over you_

 _Is this our world?_

 _Is this someone else?_

 _Is this someone else?_

 _I look in the mirror_

 _And I try to see myself_

 _My head full of terror_

 _From the games I played so well_

 _I try to see clearer_

 _I try to forget the fires I started_

 _I try to be nearer_

 _To where you are_

 _To where you are_

 _Are we star-crossed lovers?_

 _Did I really want you gone?_

 _If I'm really a winner_

 _Where did these demons come from?_

 **Ellie Goulding- Mirror**

* * *

 **Robbie's POV:**

"Why do I agree to help you out on these shitty 'dates?'" I grumbled, making a left turn onto my block.

"Come on Rob, don't be like that." Rex chuckled. "You know the ladies love me."

"Yeah but I wish that I didn't have to be there at every single date." I whined.

"Yeah but until we find someway to reverse this curse, then you're gonna be my wingman for eternity."

I sighed, pulling into my driveway and unbuckling my seat belt. "I know Rex." I told him. "But I'm not sure that there _is_ a way to reverse it."

"Don't worry, Rob, we'll find you a girl." Rex assured me.

"Yeah, like I'd want to get stuck with a stupid, conceited Northridge girl as my bond."

I got out of the car, and walked to the passenger side, grabbing my wooden brother out of the car, and locking my car.

"Hey they're not so bad." Rex said.

"Yeah, you're only saying that because they enjoy your shitty pick-up lines." I scoffed, fumbling around in my pockets for my house key.

"Excuse me!"

I turned around when I heard a loud voice yelling. A blonde girl wearing a light pink tank top, a dark blue skirt, and black flats was standing on the sidewalk in front of my house. Her hair was tied in a ponytail that cascaded over her right shoulder, and at her feet sat a purple suitcase, a yellow shoulder bag, and a white backpack.

"Hello!" The girl waved to me. "Can you help me?"

"Oh look a hottie." Rex whispered. "Go get him, tiger."

I rolled my eyes, and sauntered over to the girl.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked with a smile. "I'm Robbie. You need help?"

"Hey sweet thang." Rex flirted. The girl chuckled.

"Thanks." She said to Rex before turning her attention back to me. "Nice to meet you Robbie, do you think you could help me?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?" I took a closer look at the girl. It was really dark and I could barely see her face, but there was something familiar about it.

"I'm here to see my sister." She replied. "I didn't have any money, so I hitchhiked all the way here."

"Jesus, how many times?" I asked.

"Maybe uh, nine or ten times. I'm lucky none of the drivers were creeps or murderers or rapists."

She moved a bit closer, and the light coming streaming down from the streetlight lit up her face better.

She kinda looked like Cat's girlfriend. I think her name is Sam.

"Sam?" I questioned.

"Yeah!" The girl nodded. "You know my sister?"

"Yeah she's dating one of my friends." I responded. "I didn't know she had a sister. You just look like her."

"Well we are identical twins." She giggled like a schoolgirl. God, her and Sam seemed like complete opposites. "My name is Melanie. Melanie Puckett."

* * *

 **Tori's POV:**

"So how do you know Shelby Marx?" I asked.

"We're sort of friends." Sam answered. "I got in contact with her a few days ago, and she said she wanted to meet us here after her fight tonight."

Sam, Cat, Jade, and I were waiting in Jade's car in the parking lot of a boxing place. I was in the passanger seat, Jade was in the driver's seat, and Cat and Sam were in the back. Shelby should be finishing up her match now...

"Where is she?" Jade snapped. "We've been waiting here for almost two hours."

"I can't wait!" Cat screeched. "I've never met a professional boxer before!"

Sam laughed. "Mama will hook you up, kitty cat." She poked Cat's side and she giggled.

"Oh shit there she is!" Sam yelled. "Come on Cat, let's go say hi and prepare her for her twin's arrival."

Sam and Cat nearly flew out of the car, slamming the doors behind them.

Jade turned her head to me and grinned. "So Vega." She said. "You think your sister is hot?"

I glared at her. "Cut it out Jade." I told her. "That's not funny."

"Why? I think it's hilarious." She chuckled. "Are you jealous?"

"No." I lied.

"You are so jealous of me hitting on your sister." Jade laughed.

"Stop it Jade." I pouted. "You know I hate it when you try to make me jealous. We're not even dating."

"We could be."

"What?"

"I said, 'we could be.' As in we could be dating. If you wanted to be."

I stared at her for a minute before saying, "Yeah. I'd really want that."

Jade smirked and I smiled back before kissing her. She returned the kiss and we pulled away slowly, leaving both of us smiling like idiots.

"Ya know, I should sneak in through your windows and scare you using your mirrors and drive you around more often." Jade laughed, thinking of our adventures from the past few weeks.

"Yeah. But how do you do that? I thought vampires didn't have reflections and couldn't enter a house without asking."

"Half-vamp, babe." Jade winked. "I got a few advantages and a few disadvantages full vamps and vamp hybrids don't."

I nodded, and was about to ask her another question when something caught my eye. It was what looked like a gold chain around Jade's neck.

I reached for it, taking it between my thumb and forefinger.

"What are you doing?" Jade questioned.

I pulled lightly on the gold chain a bit and pulled it out into the open. A golden half-heart pendant was slightly swinging on the chain.

"Jade..." I trailed off. "Is this your special necklace?"

"Yeah." The goth muttered. "I think you're my bond, Tori."

I blinked. "Well I'm okay with that. That means we can be together for eternity right?"

Jade nodded. "Let's just wait for yours. Then we'll find out."

I beamed and asked, "Hey were are Sam, Cat, and Shelby?"

"Let's find out." Jade suggested. We exited the car and went over to the exit of the boxing ring. There stood Sam, Cat-

And Shelby.

"Hey you three!" Jade yelled. They all turned to look at us. "What's taking so long?"

I noticed Shelby turned her attention to me, and locking her gaze onto mine. Without breaking eye contact, she leaned to the side and whispered something in Sam's ear. Sam whispered something back.

"Hey Tori." Sam said, walking over to me, pulled Shelby by her arm. "This is Shelby Marx." She turned to my er... sister. "Shelby, this is Victoria Vega, aka Tori. By the way, you're sisters."


	15. Welcome To The Family

_I stared up at the sun,_

 _Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved._

 _I stared up just to see_

 _With all of the faces, you were the one next to me._

 _You can feel the light start to tremble,_

 _Washing what you know out to sea._

 _You can see your life out of the window tonight._

 _If I lose myself tonight,_

 _It'll be by your side._

 _I lose myself tonight..._

 _oh yeah, yeah, yeah._

 _If I lose myself tonight,_

 _It'll be you and I._

 _Lose myself tonight..._

 **Onerepublic- If I Lose Myself**

 **Sam's POV:**

Shelby and Tori stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Then they both smiled and wrapped each other in a tight hug.

"I can't believe it!" Tori cried. "I can't believe that after all these years I have a twin!"

"I can't believe my family lived right here in California all these years." Shelby laughed.

"Well I'm glad I found you. Ya know it was a total accident. I didn't even know I had a another sister until a little under a week ago."

"Another sister?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah. Her name is Katrina. Everyone calls her Trina. She's two years older than us." Tori told her.

"Can I meet her?"

"Sure. You can meet our parents too, if you want."

They smiled at each other again before Shelby looked at me.

"Thank you Sam." She said. "For setting this meeting up."

"No problem." I told them. "I mean I have a twin myself so I know what it's like to have someone in your life who should be just like you, only they aren't."

"You have a twin?" Tori asked.

"Yeah her name's Melanie. We're identical but personality-wise we're polar opposites."

"Where does she live?"

"Seattle. But she's moving out here after graduation in five months. A few of our friends are joining her too."

"Wow you're Shelby Marx!" Cat blurted.

"Yeah I am." Shelby giggled. "What's your name?"

"I'm Cat, Sammy's girlfriend." Cat replied.

"What about you?" Shelby asked, looking at Jade."

"Jade West." The half-vamp responded, in a surprisingly polite tone. "I'm Cat's best friend, a friend of Sam, and as of recent, Tori's girlfriend."

Cat and I both raised an eyebrow and Shelby shook Jade's hand and then Cat's.

"Do you wanna head back to my place?" Tori asked. "I'm sure my parents would be ecstatic about meeting you. The rest of you can come too. We can have a girl's night."

"Yay! Sleepover!" Cat cheered.

"Sure. I'll come." I said.

"I'll be there too, Vega." Jade told her, giving her girlfriend a smirk.

"Sounds like fun." Shelby chirped.

As we walked to Jade's car, I heard Shelby whisper something to her sister.

"I hope I don't end up fifth wheeling tonight."

 **Trina's POV:**

"Mom? Dad?" My parents looked away from the TV and at me. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Absolutely sweetheart." Dad told me. "Sit down. You can tell us anything."

I sat down next to him. "Well a while ago, I got my soul necklace."

"That's great honey!" Mom beamed. "Who's the lucky boy or girl?"

"His name is Beck Oliver." I answered. "And he got his necklace too, and we connected ours, and they fit. The full moon is next week, and by monster law, we have to do the ritual. In nine months... you'll be grandparents."

They stared at me for a while before they both hugged me.

"We're so proud of you, Trina." Dad told me. "We can't wait for your family to begin."

"Besides, we've always wanted grandchildren to spoil." Mom joked.

"That's good. Because Beck is going to tell his family soon, then we want to all meet up together. Tori included. And maybe Shelby."

Just as I said that, the front door opened and in walked five people: Tori, Jade, Sam, Cat...

...And Shelby.

"Hey guys." Tori greeted us. "I'd like you to meet the not-so-newest member of the family. Shelby."

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I just needed this bit out of the way.**


	16. Bad Moon Rising

_I see the bad moon arising._

 _I see trouble on the way._

 _I see earthquakes and lightnin'._

 _I see bad times today._

 _Don't go around tonight,_

 _Well, it's bound to take your life,_

 _There's a bad moon on the rise._

 _I hear hurricanes ablowing._

 _I know the end is coming soon._

 _I fear rivers over flowing._

 _I hear the voice of rage and ruin._

 _Hope you got your things together._

 _Hope you are quite prepared to die._

 _Looks like we're in for nasty weather._

 _One eye is taken for an eye._

 **Creedence Clearwater Revival- Bad Moon Rising**

* * *

 **Beck's POV:**

"The sun has almost completely set." I commented to my girlfriend as we walked onto one of the forest paths.

Trina nodded. "We should hurry. The clearing is a few miles ahead, right?"

"Yeah. Follow me."

I led her through the forest, moving swiftly, yet quietly. A few days ago, Trina had a run-in with Hayley and Tara, and to make a long story short, Trina ended up with a silver bullet in her arm and Tori and Shelby had to dig it out. It seems like all our old enemies are hunters.

A twig snapped and Trina jumped. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She shivered and her eyes turned yellow.

"Do you have the wolfsbane?" She asked in a scratchy voice.

"Yeah." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a custom necklace made of wolfsbane. It can stop a werewolf's transformation during a full moon. But its magic runs out after three uses.

Trina's eyes changed back to their normal, beautiful brown and she smiled at me. "Thank you, Beck."

I kissed her temple, and we continued walking. We reached the clearing pretty fast. The sun had completely set and the moon was peeking through the trees, casting a light onto the clearing.

I took Trina's hand and led her to the middle of the clearing.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Absolutely." She nodded. "Are you?"

"Definitely." I locked my lips with hers, and she reached for my shirt.

After tonight, my whole life will change.

* * *

 **Robbie's POV:**

"Hey thanks for inviting me to go on a walk with you." Melanie said, smiling.

"Hey no problem." I laughed. "I'm just surprised you agreed to go on one with me."

"I think you're a nice guy." Melanie said. "You're sweet and smart and a good listener."

Ever since we met, Melanie and I have become quite close. We have a lot of common interests and she always listens to what I have to say without judgement. We also like to take walks in the forest together sometimes.

"So how has your research gone?" Melanie questioned. "Have you found any kind of solution?"

"Nope." I shook my head. "I've done a shit ton of research. I even got help from Andre. He didn't find anything either. The only possible thing is the _novis_ potion, but I don't know where to get one or how to make it."

Recently I've been trying to find a cure to change Rex back into an angel. Nothing I've found has been proven useful though.

"What's that?"

"It's a potion that can cure any curse."

"Maybe you should ask your extended family." Melanie suggested.

"Tried that." I told her. "No dice."

Out of nowhere, an arrow flew in front of my face, and stuck into a tree next to me.

"What the hell?!" Melanie exclaimed.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." I heard a familiar voice sneer. Someone stepped out of the bushes and in front of me and Melanie.

Gabriella.

"Not again." I groaned. "I thought I told you to piss off."

"You can't get away from me." Gabriella snapped. "Not you or your girlfriend."

"Leave her alone." I told her.

"I will. For a price." She pulled something out of her jacket. It looked like a see-through flask containing a light blue, shining liquid.

"Holy shit." I gasped. "You have the _novis_?"

"Yep." She smirked. "And if I give it to you, then you have to agree to come with me."

"Don't do it." Melanie begged.

"I have to Mel." I said, sounding remorseful, although I was giving her a look that said _I'm-lying-don't-worry._

I stepped towards Gabriella. "I'll do it."

She slapped the potion in my hands, and yanked me into a kiss. I slickly chucked the potion behind me. I saw Melanie catch it out of the corner of my eye, and she flashed me a look that was half-concerned, and half... jealous?

She tucked the potion in the pocket of her jeans, and she shifted into a bobcat (her werecat form) before bounding away.

I know she can do this. I know it.

* * *

 **Cat's POV:**

We were having a girls night again. It was me, Sam, Jade, Tori, and Shelby, like last time. We invited Trina, Melanie, and Courtney, but Trina is doing the ritual, Courtney is on a date with Courtney, and Melanie said she'd join us later.

We were watching movies in my living room and eating all the popcorn and candy and soda in the house. Jade picked most of the movies, and it was just gory horror films. I didn't really mind.

We were halfway through Black Christmas when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" I chirped, jumping up and snatching up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey uh, it's me Melanie."

"Hi Mel!" I squealed. "Where are you?"

"Walking up to the front door." She replied. "I have a friend with me. Can he join us?"

"Yeah sure! Wait, did you say 'he'?"

The line went dead.

Suddenly the front door opened, and Melanie was standing there with a guy with curly deep brown hair, brown eyes, about six foot three tall and wearing a red tee shirt, a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and black Vans.

"Well hello there ladies." He greeted his. That voice!

"Rex?" I asked.


End file.
